No Strings Attached
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: All she wanted, was a family, a baby. So she went to him, asking for him to give her the one thing she wanted, no strings attached. But the strings attached themselves, and soon, they found themselves falling in love. McGiva. Originally titled, It Don't Mean A Thing.
1. Chapter 1

**It Don't Mean A Thing**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: All she wanted, was a family, a baby. So she went to him, asking for him to give her the one thing she wanted, no strings attached. But the strings attached themselves, and soon, they found themselves falling in love. McGiva. **

She looked up, to see the light in his apartment flick on. She'd been sitting in her red Mini-Cooper for little under two hours, watching, waiting for him to get home. Instead of going home like she thought, he'd gone out with Tony and Abby, to the Ball and Chain bar down in Georgetown, to celebrate solving perhaps the hardest case of their careers. She hadn't gone with them. She'd stayed late to finish her report and then headed home. Well, headed to her car, and then driven over here, where she'd waited two hours, and had finally been rewarded with the flick of his living room light. Quickly, she got out of her car and rushed toward the apartment, scurrying up the stairs.

Carefully, she picked the lock, and slipped inside; he was back in the bedroom, most likely changing out of his work clothes. Good, it would give her a chance to corner him. Quietly shutting the door, she tiptoed back towards the bedroom, peeking through the slightly open door and catching a nice view of his back as he pulled his button down off. He'd gotten to be quite tone, lost a fair amount of weight since he'd started working out, and the sight of made her mouth water. She only briefly noticed Jethro sound asleep on his bed in the corner of the room. When she turned back, she watched regretfully, as he pulled on a pair of sweats, hiding his nice ass from view, and after a moment, she pushed the door open, slipping inside. Silently, she went to him, running her hands over his back, and down around his waist. He jumped, grabbing something off his nightstand and turning.

_"Ziva?!"_ He cried, holding his gun, cocked and ready to fire. She gave him a soft smile, stepping closer.

"Hello McGee." He took a deep breath, finally lowering his gun.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ She shrugged.

"I wanted to talk." He uncocked his gun and returned it to the nightstand.

"And so you decided to follow me home and break into my apartment to _talk to me_?" He asked, hands on his hips. She thought a moment, shaking her head.

"I did not follow you home, McGee. I have been waiting in front of your apartment, for the last two hours." She replied, as casual as if she were discussing the change in the weather. His green eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped, before he shook his head, muttering,

"Oh no, because waiting is_ less_ stalker-ish." He grabbed a white tank and pulled it on, hiding the view Ziva had been drinking in. A moment passed, before he sighed and nodded to the kitchen, moving past her and heading to the stove. She followed, watching as he grabbed the tea kettle and filled it with water. "Tea?" She nodded.

"Yes. If you do not mind." As he left the kettle to boil, he led her into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. Ziva followed, looking around the place before taking a seat beside him. She saw the latest draft of his next manuscript on the table, and glanced at it, catching a few of the phrases and realized it was another in the highly popular_ L.J. Tibbs series_. Despite the teasing and hurt _Deep Six_ had caused, she thought it was very sweet that McGee had used her as the basis for Lisa; for him to even _consider_ her as a character in his bestselling series, meant a lot to her, and she'd told him so, that night over drinks. He sighed, meeting her eyes, and she smiled at him.

"So, you're here now, I'm home." He noticed her gaze stray to the manuscript, and reached out, handing it to her. "Latest draft. Haven't edited it yet." He said. She flipped through the pages.

"Do you need someone to read it? I can read it for you, McGee, if you would like." He shrugged, watching her.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I quite enjoy your writing." She replied, turning back to the pages, her eyes hungrily skimming over the words of his latest novel. But before she could ask about the characters, he spoke.

"Do you mind_ telling_ me what was _so_ important that you had to watch for me and_ then_ break into my apartment to talk to me?" She opened her mouth, but the kettle whistled and he got up, quickly fixing two cups of tea and bringing one back to her. He watched her wrap her hands around the warm mug, the scent of chai wafting through the air. Taking a sip he set his on the table, turning to face her, his knees brushing hers. "Go on." He said, waiting silently. She quickly sipped her tea before setting it on the table next to his. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him, and tossed her head, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, as though she were preparing to testify in court.

"I have decided..." She stopped, licking her lips. "No. I _want_... no... I..." He raised an eyebrow, watching as she stumbled over her words. She quickly looked away, gathering her thoughts, before turning back to him. Voice strong and clear, she said, "I am going to have a baby." He raised both eyebrows in shock, and then gave her a soft smile.

"Congratulations, Ziva." He whispered, grabbing his mug and taking a sip of his tea. She watched him, taking a deep breath.

"And you are going to be the father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

It was like one of those spit takes in the old silent films.

Tim choked, caught off-guard by her words, and spewed the tea he'd been trying to drink all over the coffee table. Ziva reared back, unsure of what to do, as Tim choked air into his lungs. She resisted the urge to rub his back, knowing if she touched him, she wouldn't be able to stop, so she sat beside him, giving him time to catch his breath. When he finally did, his voice was strained as he looked at her. _"I'm sorry? I must have... heard you wrong."_

She shook her head. "No, you heard correct. I am going to have a baby, and you are going to be its father." He just glanced at her as he set his cup down and got up, going into the kitchen to grab a towel. When he returned, he quickly mopped up the mess, asking,

"Why me? Why not _Tony_? He's a_ thousand times_ more qualified than me to give you a baby. Or... hell, even_ Gibbs_ is more qualified than me." Without looking at her, he got up, taking his mug into the kitchen and putting it into the dishwasher. Ziva followed, cornering him by the sink. He turned, jumping and letting out a yip. "God, Ziva, do you _have_ to sneak?"

She narrowed her eyes, and then reached up, gently smacking him in the back of the head. He winced. "I am not going to ask Tony because he is Tony. And _Tony_ has the maturity of a six-year-old. And I am not going to ask Gibbs because he is Gibbs, and our _boss_. I am going to have a baby and I am going to have it with you, McGee, because-"

"But there are a million other men in the world who would be better suited to be a father than me!" He replied, moving past her. She turned, watching as he headed back into the living room and began to tidy up the novel pages she'd been leafing through.

"I do not want a million other men. I want you." She said, going into the living room. She swallowed, preparing to open herself up to pain. It was always something painful when she put her trust in someone else. She'd learned to rely on herself, after all. "I trust you." She whispered. He stopped, turning to her. He studied her silently, seeing the pain in her eyes, the fear as she waited for the rejection. He sighed, takng a seat on the sofa. She joined him, reaching out to take his hand. He let her, watching as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I don't understand, Ziva. I... I mean, I understand the desire to have a baby. I want children too," He amended. "But... but why choose me? Besides the trust... I'm the last person to have a baby with. I'm a computer geek and a lousy NCIS Agent." She squeezed his hand before reaching up and taking his face in her hands.

"I have chosen you because you are my best friend, McGee. You are loyal, and trustworthy, and kind, and protective and gentlemanly. You are a prince among men. You are brave and strong and smart. You are brilliant, not smart,_ brilliant_. You are a good agent. You are chivalrous and mature, and that is why I want to have my baby with you. You have everything I want my baby to have. You accepted me before either Tony, Abby or Gibbs; trusted me before they did. _That_ is why I want to have my baby with you."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Ziva-"

"Please, Tim. I want this, so much." She leaned closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Do not take this away from me, too."

When he looked up, she had left.

* * *

He lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, Ziva's words running circles in his head. _She_ wanted to have a baby with_ him_. Ziva David, the exotic Israeli, wanted _him_ to father her child. No matter how often he thought about it, he always came back to that surprising revelation. She wanted him to give her a baby.

Because she trusted him.

A moment passed, before he sat up, pushing the covers aside. He took a deep breath, and then got up, heading into the kitchen. Jethro woke up, raising his head before returning to sleep. Once in the kitchen, Tim fixed a cup of tea and took a seat at the table. Ziva had given him a big decision. She was asking a lot from him. To create a tiny human being, that would be dependent on them both for the next eighteen years. To be a part of something that would probably have his eyes, her nose, or his smile and her cheekbones. That would need to be fed, changed, held, played with... that would learn to walk and talk. That would call him Daddy.

_Daddy._

He pushed his cup aside and buried his face in his arms. She'd said he was her best friend, and he had to admit, she was his. So why not? Best friends could have a child and still remain just that. It was like that whole Friends-With-Benefits thing, only this would involve a small, living, breathing human being.

His head snapped up at a knock on the door, and after a moment, he got up, going into the living room and looking through the peephole.

_Speak of the devil, and she doth appear..._

Sighing, he unlocked the door, pulling it open. "Hey Ziva." She gave him a small smile. "Come on in." As the door shut behind her, he asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Neither could I." He said, returning to the kitchen. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself and followed him, accepting the cup he set in front of her as she took a seat next to him.

"It is because of me, and what I am asking." She replied, nodding. He nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his tea.

"Look, Ziva, it's not that I don't want to, or wouldn't, but-"

"You would like to know the conditions and terms." She said slowly.

"Yes." He said, watching her. She sighed, glancing at her cup before reaching out and running her finger along the rim. A moment passed, before she took a deep breath, and spoke.

"You do not have to do anything. Well, except for the obvious." She amended, thinking. "But you do not have to be around for the pregnancy, or be there for the birth, or be there at all if you do not want to be. I am not asking you to be, I am just..."

"Asking me to give you a baby." She nodded, meeting his gaze. He sat back, weighing the options. Ziva waited, preparing herself for her chance to rush from her, but after a moment, he reached out, taking her hand. He glanced down at their hands quickly, before meeting her dark eyes and squeezing her hand. Slowly, he nodded.

"If it will make you happy, Ziva. We'll have a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The next morning, when Ziva walked into the bullpen, she found McGee already there. Tony hadn't shown up yet, and after dropping her things at her desk, she wandered over to Tim's, perching on the edge of his. He looked up, sitting back as she approached, and gave her a small smile. "So, have you decided when you are going to tell the others?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Not yet. But soon, though." She reached out, taking his hand. "And... are we still... going to have dinner?" They had decided, the night before, that they would tell the rest of the team as soon as possible; explain the arrangement, and assure Tony and Gibbs that it wouldn't get in the way of work. And once the day was done, Ziva would come over and they'd have dinner, and then... try.

With any luck, they'd concieve, which was what Ziva was hoping for. But first, they had to tell the rest of the team.

The elevator opened, and they heard Tony's feet shuffling towards the bullpen. Obviously, he was still half asleep, and quickly, Ziva dashed back to her desk. Tony plopped into his desk chair minutes later, looking half sick and the worse end of the wear. He didn't notice either Ziva or Tim, and instead, leaned back in his chair, putting his jacket over his face. The other two agents shared glances. Apparently, another late night DiNozzo conquest.

Gibbs showed up not five minutes later. "Sleep on your own time, DiNozzo!" He sprang up so fast he fell out of his chair.

"Sorry, Boss. Late night. One of old frat brothers is getting married and the... bachelor party was last night..."

"Don't care, DiNozzo." Tony nodded, slowly climbing to his feet. Ziva glanced at Tim, who nodded. The two got up, going to Gibbs, who looked up in surprise. "Somethin' you two wanta say?" Tim bit his lip, taking a deep breath.

"Um... Gibbs... Ziva and I... we've decided to..." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, squeezing to tell him to relax.

"What McGee is trying to say, Gibbs, is, that we are going to have a baby." The silver-haired team leader raised his eyebrows. "Well, I am going to have a baby, and McGee is going to help me so..." She stopped, feeling Tim squeeze he hand this time. She gave him a grateful smile and turned back to Gibbs. "Yes. We are having a baby. McGee and I are having a baby."

_"What?"_ Both turned back to look at Tony, who's mouth had fallen open in shock. Gibbs had remained silent. A moment passed, before Gibbs stood.

"You two, with me." They quickly followed him to the elevator, hands still clasped. As the doors slid shut behind them and the elevator started to move down, Gibbs threw the switch, turning to his two youngest agents. Tim and Ziva stood close together, waiting for the ass-kicking that was about to begin. "Now, do you two want to tell me that again?" Tim started to speak, and then realized that he was still holding Ziva's hand, and quickly pulled away.

"I am going to have a baby, Gibbs." Ziva said, beating Tim to the punch. "And Tim has agreed to help me." Gibbs glanced from one to the other.

"So you two are-"

"We're not dating!" Tim replied. "We're just... having a baby together."

"Like that... that thing that rich people do, where they have babies in tubes... what do you call those..." Ziva said, struggling to think of the term.

"Test tube babies." Gibbs supplied.

"Yes! Like those! Only, there will be no... tube." She finished, thinking it over.

"It's more like... when Tony donated his sperm to the sperm bank. But there's no bank involved." Tim added.

"And I asked Tim personally, because I trust him, and he agreed." Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest, listening as his two youngest stammered nervously about their late night agreement. "I want to have children, Gibbs, and now that I am in America, I can. And... we have already discussed the arrangement. McGee does not even need to be around; he does not need to be there when it is born or even in its life if he does not want to be. I will raise the baby alone. McGee does not need to help if he chooses."

"And you agreed to this?" Gibbs asked, eyes shifting to Tim, who nodded.

"Yes, Boss. We both want kids, and this way-" But Gibbs had flicked on the switch again, and stepped out of the elevator.

"This way you both screw yourselves out of parenthood." He said, heading back into the bullpen.

* * *

Neither Tony nor Abby had taken it well, both had ignored the two younger agents all day. By the time they'd left, Tony had been cracking jokes with them; despite their obvious betrayal, he'd understood why Ziva had asked Tim. Unlike Tony though, it would take Abby a little longer to forgive. But neither were thinking of their coworkers as they sat together on the sofa, sharing a glass of wine, Jazz playing on the stereo.

Ziva had arrived at his place around seven, in a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue cowl neck, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Tim had changed into a nice pair of jeans and a button down, and had kissed her when he opened the door. They'd chatted over linguini and salad, sharing stories of their childhoods, keeping the real reason as to this dinner out of the conversation. When Tim opened a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses, Ziva had wandered into the living room, skimming through the cds and changing to a new one.

Now, they sat on the sofa, sharing soft kisses while Ella sang on the stereo. Tim wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, one hand skimming over her thigh to pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Eventually, they broke apart, and Tim glanced into her dark eyes. Giving her a soft smile, he whispered, "Bedroom, now." She nodded, climbing to her feet and wrapping her arms around his waist as he stood to lead her through the apartment. Their lips met, and she found herself walking him back towards the bedroom. His hands slipped beneath her shirt, reaching up to cup her breasts and trace the curve of her spine. As they crashed into the bedroom door, he flipped their positions; pressing her against the wall as his lips worked on her neck, hands moving down to get her out of her jeans.

Jethro raised his head, and then, as if realizing what he was about to do, skulked out of the room, as if to give them privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Gibbs looked up, to see his two youngest enter; they were talking quietly together, heads bent close and tones hushed. Tim had his back to the bullpen, and after a moment, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Ziva's lips before going to his desk. Neither Tony nor Gibbs missed the sight of Ziva's hand slipping over Tim's ass as she moved to her own desk. Gibbs grabbed the ringing phone, keeping an eye on his three. Tony, using Gibbs' distraction, turned to McGee. "So, any little half-geek-half-ninjas growing inside Ziva yet, McDaddy?"

"It's only been a week, DiNozzo. These things don't just happen overnight." Tim replied. Tony leaned back in his chair, tossing the baseball he kept in his desk drawer.

"There is an easier way, you know? If you just use artifical insem-"

"How is inseminating Ziva easier than doing it the old-fashioned way?" Tim challenged. Ziva snorted as Tony opened his mouth, and then instantly closed it. "But then again, it's not like you would know anything about that, right, Tony?" Ziva chuckled, as Tony glared at him. Back in college, Tony had sold his sperm, and years later, found out that no one wanted it.

"You could have anyone you wanted, Ziva, and yet, you picked McGeek-"

"Is it any wonder why, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, hanging up the phone. "Gear up. Dead marine at Bethseda." The others began to gather their things, but Tim and Ziva stopped.

"Um, Boss, if it's at Bethseda, won't they-"

"Not in the hospital, McGee. In the parking lot."

* * *

"Elizabeth Marshal, Private First-Class. Twenty-years-old. She's three years younger than Sarah." Tim said bagging and tagging the evidence as Ziva snapped photographs. Tony was interviewing witnesses- or trying to find witnesses, rather- since Ducky had estimated that the woman had been killed the night before, and her body left in the trunk of her car in the hospital parking lot to be found the next morning.

"She was young. Had no chance to live." Ziva said, snapping a photograph. The young woman had been bound, gagged, and then, from the indication of the rope around her neck, strangled and stuffed in the trunk of her car. She'd also been stripped nude and her belly button removed- supposedly as a souvenior- an odd one, but they'd both seen stranger. Ducky and Jimmy had since taken the body back to NCIS.

"Graveyard security said that there was no sighting of the car when he came on, or got off." Tony said, once he'd joined them. "But, I did talk to one of the nurses, and she said that Private Marshal had come in to see the OB the week before, but couldn't say for what."

"I can." Everyone turned, to see an older man join them. He wore a white doctor's coat, and had his hands in his pockets.

"And you are?" Gibbs asked.

"Dr. James Ketlar. I was Elizabeth Marshal's OB." He glanced at the empty trunk, and took a deep breath. "Elizabeth came to see me a week ago, because she wanted me to run a test to check for Down Syndrome, because it was genetic in her family."

"Why would she need a test for Down Syndrome?" Ziva asked, not understanding. The doctor looked at her.

"Because Elizabeth was twenty weeks pregnant."

* * *

"You two okay?"

The ride back to NCIS was quiet. Since learning from the OB that their dead Marine was pregnant, both Tim and Ziva had kept quiet. Neither had barely said a word since leaving the scene, both lost in their own thoughts. And Tony didn't need to ask to know what the two were thinking- that hearing the news that their corpse had been pregnant had shaken both up. He could see it in Tim's eyes, in Ziva's, and wanted to say something to keep their minds from wandering down that path, but couldn't think of anything.

Once they pulled into the evidence garage, both got out and quietly began to unload the evidence they'd collected. Tony watched as they worked, noticing the subtle brushes and gazes they shared. He could see they were shaken, but didn't know how to comfort them. When they'd finished, Ziva fled, rushing upstairs without a look back. Tim sighed, and shut the doors to the van, leaning against them.

Tony came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look, McGee-"

"Not now, Tony, okay?" He nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

"Listen, Probie, what you and Ziva are trying to do..." He shook his head. "It's great. Starting a family. You're lucky. You both are."

* * *

_Starting a family. Starting a family._

Only, they weren't starting a family. They were trying to have a baby, because _Ziva_ wanted a baby, but she didn't want anything to do with him after she got pregnant. Or, she said she didn't, anyway.

He caught sight of her at her desk, and strode over to her, nodding for her to follow him. He led her to the bathroom, pulling her behind him, and once the door was closed, he pushed her up against the sink. "What are you doing, McGee?" She asked, searching his eyes. But he took her face in his hands and kissed her, tasting every nook and cranny of her mouth before he lifted her onto the sink and pulled her close. He dragged his teeth down her lower lip, and as he gently let her lip go, he whispered,

"Tony thinks we are starting a family. And I suppose we are, but I will not be involved. You don't want me involved."

"If you do not want to be, Tim! It is your choice, but I am not going to force you to stay!" She replied, meeting his eyes. He searched her gaze, taking her face in his hands. In a stern tone, he asked,

"If you get pregnant, do you _want_ me to stay?" And without another word, he left her sitting on the sink, shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"Do you want me to stay?"_

To be honest, at this point, she didn't know. A part of her wanted him to stay, a part of her didn't. A part of her wanted that American Dream, with the white wedding, the house, and the fence, the dog and the loving husband and kids. A part of her wanted a man to love her for the rest of her life, and yet, a part of her didn't, because she'd always been alone.

Ziva took a deep breath, and knocked firmly on his door. Moments passed, before the door opened, and Tim's green eyes met hers. He gave her a quick, small smile, and stepped aside. They'd both stewed for the last two weeks since Tim had cornered her in the bathroom and asked her if she wanted him in her life, in the baby's life, if there was a baby. Private Marshal's murder was still being investigated, and their other cases reassigned to other teams. And in between trying to solve a murder, she and Tim were trying to have a baby. Which, according to Tony, was only complicating things further for both of them. But she wasn't about to give up. She wanted a baby, and she was going to have one, if it kiled her. At this point, it was looking like it would.

She entered the apartment, watching as he closed the door and turned to head into the kitchen. She followed, stopping him from pouring the wine that had become their nightly ritual after dinner. He met her gaze, and set the bottle down, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as deeply.

He helped her out of her coat, leaving it where it fell, before walking her back towards the bedroom. As they stepped into the dark bedroom, he started to undo the buttons on her blouse, and then, as if changing his mind halfway through, pulled the blouse apart, causing buttons to fly everywhere. One hit Jethro in the rear end, sending the dog scurring into the living room, tail between his legs. The bedroom door slammed closed and Ziva found herself against the hard wood as Tim worked on her neck and his hands slid over her small waist to work on her jeans.

Gaining some sense of the upper hand, she managed to pull his shirt over his head, even as he popped the button on her jeans and proceeded to slide them over her small, shapely hips. She kicked them aside and stepped out of her boots, her hands moving down to work on his own jeans, even as he pressed her harder against the wood, his lips moving over her soft skin.

Before either could break for air, they'd moved to the bed, stumbling over the discarded clothing and landing in a tangle of arms and legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed her breasts, sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders, revealing, inch by inch, the soft mounds of her breasts to his skilled tongue. She dragged one foot up the inside of his leg, groaning as he pressed into her.

And suddenly, Tim found himself on the bed, Ziva straddling his hips. The straps of her bra were down at her elbows, and he smiled softly as her chest heaved with each breath she took since they'd broken the kiss. His hands moved to her matching panties, slipping his fingers beneath the hem and playfully tugging them down. Her gaze flicked from his face to his fingers, and she grinned, leaning down to kiss him, giving him permission to tug the article of clothing from her body. At the same instant Tim had tossed the underwear to the floor, she'd removed his boxers, leaving him completely exposed beneath her. With quick, nimble hands, he had her bra removed and amongst the other articles of clothing as he sat up to capture her mouth.

With skills Casanova would be proud of, Tim flipped them over, until he had her pinned beneath him, his mouth working its way down her body. Her small hands caressed his back as he brought his mouth back to hers, and slowly, began to enter her. As they once against found their familiar rhythm, Ziva dug her nails into his back, moaning softly into the kiss as he continued to move deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him further into her, and as he moved his kisses to her neck, she let out a cry, digging her nails further into the skin of his back as they moved closer to their breaking point.

Tim's words came rushing back to her. _The old-fashioned way._

They'd been trying the old-fashioned way for weeks now, and had come up empty. The dinners, the makeouts, the plans, were all crumbling around her, and yet, she didn't care. Right now, she just wanted Tim, and it was obvious that he wanted her. They'd keep trying. Ziva'd have a baby- Tim's baby- if it was the last thing she did. She had a plan, to be a mother, and she was going to be.

Their gazes locked as they got closer and closer to breaking, and she kissed him deeply, her eyes open as their climax hit, overwhelming both. Tim had realized, not long after that first night, that Ziva kept her eyes open during orgasm; a flood of emotion passed through her eyes, and he found himself witness to an extraordinarily personal, beautiful gift. Her gaze met his, and as they screamed for each other, moments apart. She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing as their high released them, and she found herself accepting and returning soft, chaste kisses as their breathing returned to normal and the familiar, satisfied buzz began to work its way through their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to mcgeeksgirl and 123sannancis for reviewing 5; alix33 for reviewing 1, 2, and 3.**

She swallowed against the sickening scent of coffee. A couple days earlier, she'd stopped by the drugstore and picked up another test, slipping it into her bag to take when she got home. But the scent of Tony's coffee was making her stomach churn, and, unable to help herself, she rummaged through her bag until she pulled out the box before rushing to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she slipped into the men's bathroom, leaning against the wall, watching as Tim washed his hands. Taking a deep breath, she went to him. He caught sight of her in the mirror, and turned, hands in his pockets. Concern flashed in his green eyes and he took a deep breath. "You okay, Ziva?" She nodded.

"I am more than okay, Tim. I am pregnant." She held out the test, watching as he took it. His green eyes sparked as he read the single word- the word that ultimately sealed their fates together for all time. "Thank you." He nodded, giving her a small smile, his green eyes meeting hers. And then, he handed it back to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he whispered,

"Congratulations, Ziva."

She didn't miss the heartbreak in his voice, and felt the tears begin to fill her eyes as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Gibbs looked up, to see his two youngest agents return to the bullpen minutes apart. "Something wrong, Tim? Ziver?" Both turned to look at him, and after a moment, Tim shook his head, returning to his desk. He ignored their silver-haired team leader, instantly burying himself in his work, while Ziva swallowed, saying,

"I am pregnant, Gibbs."

Tony's head snapped up, surprise in his eyes as he looked from Tim to Ziva and back. "Whoa, with McGee's-" He started, surprised. Ziva nodded.

"Yes, Tony. It is McGee's child." She glanced at her partner, but he didn't meet her eye. Gibbs noticed, and sighed, getting up.

"Ziver, Tim, my office, now." His two agents shared a glance, before following. Tony whistled, shaking his head and listened for the ding of the elevator. He debated getting up and snooping, but the look in McGee's eyes as he'd passed by came back, and so he stayed put.

As the elevator darkened, Gibbs turned to his two agents. "Do you two mind telling me how this happened?" They shared a glance, surprised that their boss was asking for them to explain- "What the_ hell_ are two going to do now? Have you _thought_ of that?" He asked, stepping closer to them. Instinctively, Tim stepped back; eventually, both ended up with their backs pressed against the wall, Gibbs' death glare forcing them both to break eye contact with him. "This baby you've created is going to depend on both of you-"

"It is my baby, Gibbs." Ziva said, meeting his gaze. He reared back briefly.

"It may be your baby, Ziva, but McGee is _partially_ responsible for its existence. It is because you two..." He turned, pacing to the other side of the elevator. "You are both responsible for this new life you've created, do either of you understand that?" Tim winced, but kept silent. Ziva opened her mouth, but Gibbs continued. "So whatever deal the two of you struck up weeks ago, be prepared for it to change."

"It's not going to-" But Gibbs' withering glare caused Ziva to snap her mouth shut. He stepped closer to the Israeli, searching her face, but she lowered her gaze.

"That baby growing inside you, Ziver, is McGee's as well. I _get_ that you want a baby, but when you asked Tim, you involved him too. You both gave that little human being life, and therefore, you are_ both_ responsible." He leaned close, whispering so only Ziva heard. "Tim is that baby's father, and it may be his choice to not stick around, but I think we both know, that he's not going to run, no matter what you do to try to get him to. He is _not_ your father, Ziver. Tim keeps his promises, he doesn't know how to break them. He'll be there whether you want him there or not. It's just who he is."

She looked up, meeting Gibbs' gaze. "Gibbs-" But he cut Tim off.

"I suggest you two take the rest of the day off and discuss what you plan to do regarding this baby you've created. I don't want to see either of you back here until tomorrow morning, got it?" And then he started the elevator up again and headed back into the bullpen once it reached their floor.

* * *

She glance at him, accepting the tea he set in front of her. Afte Gibbs had sent them home, they'd returned to Tim's place, to do as Gibbs suggested, and talk. Jethro had bounded out to meet them, but when his dropping the leash at Tim's feet had gotten nothing, the dog returned to his bed. Now, they sat across from each other, sipping their tea silently. They had to talk. But neither could find the words to start the conversation. Eventually, Tim got up and scooped Jethro's leash up off the floor, calling to him. "Jet, let's go for a walk, buddy." The dog bounded into the living room like a puppy, and sat happily wagging his tail as Tim leashed him.

"You want to come?" He asked, turning to Ziva. She thought a moment, before nodded.

"Sure." She pulled on her coat, following as Jethro dragged Tim out the door. They walked to the park, silence reigning once again. As they settled on a bench and Tim let Jethro off the leash to explore, he glanced at Ziva, before turning to her.

"Look, if you don't want me in the baby's life- in your life- Ziva, I completely understand. We'll just keep our relationship professional, nothing outside of work. You can... do it all, like you want, and I won't be involved. That would be best, for both of us. I completely relinquish my parental rights, Ziva. And I will get it in writing for you, come tomorrow morning." He stood, whistling for Jethro. The dog came to him, sitting patiently as Tim hooked his leash. But he stopped, when Tim tried to leave the park, his dark doggie eyes locked on Ziva.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_Relinquish my parental rights._

The words rang loud in Ziva's head, haunting her like her father's violent history. She lay on the bed, in only a bra and pair of pajama pants, one hand gently caressing her womb. After Tim had left her in the park, she'd stopped by the doctor, keeping the appointment she'd made a few weeks prior; the woman who'd seen her had determined that she was about two weeks along. It was hard to imagine, that she now had Tim's baby growing and forming inside her, after weeks of trying. They'd finally succeeded, and he was pulling away.

Of course, it was what she wanted, they'd agreed to create this baby so that Ziva could be a mother, and Ziva had told Tim that he didn't need to be involved, and now, he'd told her that come next morning, he would give her the paperwork relinquishing his parental rights. That was what she wanted.

So why did she feel so guilty? Why did she feel like she'd ripped Tim's sensitive heart out and squeezed, crushing the life out of it, all because he gave her the one thing she wanted?

She sighed, gently stroking her still flat tummy. A part of her couldn't believe that the baby she and Tim had created was starting to form and grow inside her; another part of her was screaming that she owed Tim for giving her such a marvelous gift. She should be happy. She shifted onto her side, staring at the window.

So why did she feel so horrible?

* * *

Tony looked up, to see Tim enter, a pretty, petite brunette on his arm. Ziva's eyes flicked towards him, but he didn't notice her. Instead, he kept his focus on the girl. She had a hat on, hiding her face from view. After a moment, Tim wrapped her in a hug and she left, passing Gibbs as he exited the elevator. Tim made his way to his desk, never meeting Ziva's eye. "Gear up. We've got another dead Marine. This one at a free clinic in Silver Spring." The trio were up and following him to the elevator. Tim and Ziva stopped in front of the doors, an uncomfortable silence settling between them. "If you two don't get in this elevator now, I'll leave you both behind to deal with Abby."

Without saying anything, both joined Tony and Gibbs as the elevator doors slid closed.

* * *

"What else can you tell us about Louisa Clark?" Ziva asked the doctor who'd found the body. The scene was similiar to the Marshal crime, of which was still unsolved. Naval Lieutenant Louisa Clark had also been found dumped in the trunk of her car, bound, gagged and strangled. Gibbs and Tony were bagging and tagging evidence and snapping photographs, leaving Ziva and McGee to interview witnesses. The woman thought a moment, before saying,

"Louisa came to me a few weeks earlier, saying she wasn't feeling well. I ran a few blood tests, and discovered that she was pregnant."

Ziva's head snapped up. "Pregnant?" The woman nodded.

"Yes. About four weeks."

* * *

"So, we have two victims, both pregnant at the time of their deaths, both bound, gagged, assaulted, and murdered and left in the trunks of their cars in the parking lots of health care facilities. One, a hospital, the other a free clinic. What's the connection?" Tim asked, as Tony joined him. Ziva hadn't moved from her desk; one had caressed her belly, the other gripped her desk in silent fear.

"So what's the connection, McGeek?" Tony asked; Tim looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Other than their pregnancies, and the way they died, nothing else connects them. One's a lieutenant, the other a private. Maybe there's a husband, or a... boyfriend involved." Tim suggested, returning to his desk.

"Husband murdered both his baby mamas?" Tony asked; Ziva winced. Tim noticed but didn't say anything. He shook his head, taking a seat at his computer.

"Not likely. Clark was separated from her husband."

Ziva heard none of the conversation; instead, her gaze focused on the papers Tim had set on her desk this morning. She'd come in to see them sitting in a nice, neat pile in the middle of her desk, papers signing away his parental rights to the baby. She now stared at his neat, scrawled signature; she'd been trying to work up the courage to add hers to the agreement, but hadn't been able to. Something had stopped her, and was preventing her from signing it now. She glanced back at Tim and Tony; they were deep in theories about the two murders, trying to find a common link.

"Ziver? You okay?" She looked up into Gibbs' blue eyes, and nodded.

"Yes, Gibbs, just... just tired." He nodded.

"Head home, Ziver, you need to get some rest. McGee, take Ziva home." Tim looked up, glanced at Ziva, and then at Gibbs' withering glare, got up.

"Right." He grabbed his things, and followed Ziva out of the bullpen.

* * *

"Here you go." She gave him a soft smile, turning to glance at her apartment.

"Toda, Tim." He nodded. But she didn't get out of the car.

"You got the papers, correct?" She nodded. "I signed them after I picked them up early this morning. All it needs is your signature on the agreement, and it's done." He gave her a smile, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. A sadness that paired perfectly with her guilt.

She licked her lips quickly, before saying,

"I... I know how... how hard this must be for you, to give up your rights..." He shrugged.

"It's gotten easier as the day's gone on. It's your baby, not mine. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Agent David." Her dark eyes misted over, and she nodded, getting out of the car. As he drove off, she reached up, brushing away tears.

_But it is your baby, Tim._


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita for reviewing 7.**

His signature screamed at her; every time she lifted a pen to add her name, something stopped her. Something in the back of her mind told her not to sign. _The baby, perhaps? Maybe it knows what you've asked Tim to do, that you've asked him to sign away his rights to it, and it's trying to stop you from filing._ She shook her head, scattering her thoughts and got up, making a pot of herbal tea.

Six weeks along, when she'd last seen her doctor. The sonogram had taken her breath away, and she'd burst into tears when she saw the heartbeat flutter on the screen. She'd been forced to tell Vance, and Gibbs, Tony and Tim had promised to keep a close eye on her; the director had made it very clear, that as she got closer and closer to her due date, that she was to remain at her desk and not go out in the field. Ziva had bristled, but understood and agreed.

She jumped as the kettle whistled, and as she moved to turn off the stove, the sonogram image fluttered to the ground. Kneeling to pick it up, she stopped, staring at it. She'd only been half paying attention as the doctor had explained the changes with the baby, so focused on the fluttering image on the screen had she been. Her eyes instantly filled with tears, and she stood, grabbing her coat and fleeing from the apartment.

* * *

Tim chuckled, listening to the other person on the screen. They'd been Skyping together for the last few weeks, while she got settled in Japan; making sure to make weekend visits home to see him in between settling into her new apartment. "Well, I hope you can pick up Japanese faster than your roommate can."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Like how you picked up Spanish so fast when we were in Barcelona?" She asked.

"Hey, I got it eventually!" He replied.

"Yeah, and the only phrase you could remember when we left the airport was 'How do I find the bathroom?'" She laughed, as he blushed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I was in college. And you're lucky I let you tag along-" He stopped at a knock on the door. "I've gotta go, but it was wonderful talking to you. See you this weekend?" She grinned.

"Absolutely."

"Good. I'll see you this weekend. Love you."

"Love you too." They quickly signed off, and he shut off the camera, heading to answer the door. Safe to say, he couldn't hide the surprise in his gaze when he saw Ziva standing in the doorway.

"Ziva? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"Can I come in, Tim?" He nodded, stepping back. Once the door closed, he took a seat on the sofa; she joined him.

"So, everything all right? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine, Tim." She said, removing her coat. "Actually, that is why I came over." She pulled the sonogram image from her bag, holding it out to him. "It's my first sonogram. The baby is right there." She pointed to a small image, sniffling. "And the heartbeat..." Tim's eyes filled with amazement as he gazed at the image.

"Ziva, this is... wow. I wish I could have been there." She licked her lips.

"You... you will be, next time." He looked up at her. Her gaze was on her hands; she was twisting her fingers so hard, it was almost as if she were trying to break them. "I..." Slowly, she met his gaze. "I want you there. At my next doctor's appointment." She took a deep breath. "And... and at my lamazze classes when I start those and... and at the birth center when I meet my midwife, and... and I want you there, Tim. I want you there to help." Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she sniffled, turning away.

He set the sonogram image down, confusion in his green gaze. "Let me get this straight, Ziva. First, you don't want me involved in your pregnancy at all, saying that it's my choice, and now you_ want_ me involved? Make up your mind!"

"_It is your choice, Tim! It has been your choice from the beginning!_ You were the one who agreed to sign away your parental rights. And I... I tried to sign the agreement. I really tried, but... everytime I picked up a pen... I stopped. It was like... like the baby was telling me not to... I... I cannot ask you to sign away your rights, Timothy. No matter what I think or feel, this is your baby too. This is your baby growing inside me. And I cannot keep it from you. And I... I realize now that I _do not want to_..." She burst into tears, her guilt beginning to eat her alive. A moment passed, before he gathered her in his arms, holding her close.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, letting her cry.

* * *

Ziva awoke on the sofa. She could smell the scent of cider, and looked up, to see McGee turning from his laptop, flexing his fingers. He'd been working on his novel while she slept. "You're awake, good." He said, setting a cup of steaming apple cider on the table in front of her. She sat up, looking around.

"Tim? What happened?"

"You fell asleep." He replied, taking a sip of his own cider as he sat beside her. "You okay now? You were really upset." She nodded, swallowing as she picked up the cup.

"Yes. _Toda_." He gave her a small smile, patting her knee. A moment passed, before she asked, "So, where do we go from here?" Tim sipped his cider, thinking. He got up when Jethro came into the kitchen, and quickly filled the shepard's food bowl, scratching behind his ears before returning to the living room.

"We amend the original agreement, I guess." She nodded as he took a seat beside her.

"To what?" She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. He met her eyes.

"Do you want me in the baby's life?" She nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, Tim. _Ken_. I do. I want you in the baby's life and in mine." She whispered. He gently reached up, brushing a tear away with his thumb. "Do you want to be?"

He nodded. "Yes. I do. I want to be in your life and in the baby's." She gave him a watery smile.

"So..."

"This is such a Friends-With-Benefits situation." He muttered, chuckling. And then he stopped, thinking it over again. "Only, it's more like Friends-With-Baby-Benefits." He laughed at the absurdity they'd found themselves in, and after a moment, Ziva's laughter joined his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"How's the baby ninja doin'?" Tony asked as Ziva entered with Tim at her side. She rolled her eyes and glared at him, accepting the cup of cider Tim set on her desk.

"The baby is fine, Tony." Tim replied, dropping his cup on the senior agent's desk before heading to Gibbs' and doing the same. He then headed to his own and took a seat, logging into his computer. Ziva took a seat at her desk, laying a hand on her belly. The doctor had told her that the tightness in her lower abdomen was her uterus stretching and growing and that it was nothing to worry about. Even if it was nothing to worry about, that didn't mean it was any less uncomfortable.

"So, you two decide on parenting techniques yet?" Tony asked, sitting back in his chair. Tim glanced at Ziva, the two rolled their eyes.

"No, Tony. Why do you care, anyway?" Ziva asked, sipping her cider. He shrugged.

"Just curious." In truth, since they'd told the rest of the team that they'd amended their agreement, things at work had gone a lot smoother. No more cold shoulders or silent treatments. No more akward silences. The only thing that seemed to cause a flutter was the mystery woman that showed up on Friday afternoons, waiting for Tim. He always met her at the elevator with a kiss to the cheek and a hug before leaving. It set Ziva's hackles on edge, as she thought of the woman's relationship with the father of her baby.

Former lover? Childhood friend? High school sweetheart? College romance? So many things, and yet, Ziva was unsure of which it could be- or, if it was any of them.

But he always returned, giving the woman a hug at the elevator before they parted ways. And always, he promised to Skype with her the next week or two. The whole secrecy made Ziva slightly jealous, and determined to figure out who the woman was.

"Curiosity kills, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, entering the bullpen. Before he could even get the words out, they all had their gear in their hands and were waiting at the elevator. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Dead Marine in Georgtown." Was all he said before joining his team in the elevator.

* * *

"Christina was always thorough with her checkups. From the moment she discovered she was pregnant, she was in every week, at the same time." Gibbs listened to the young doctor's assistant, the one who'd found the car and body. Another pregnant Marine had been murdered and left in the trunk of her car, this time in front of the small hospital in Georgetown. Killed the same way as the others, the only difference was that this one was further along than her predecessors- twelve weeks. Ziva kept snapping photos as Tim continued to bag and tag evidence, one had going subconsciously to her belly. She had been only two weeks ahead of Ziva in her pregnancy.

She continued to snap photographs, trying not to look at the evidence as she did so. The sight, and the smell left behind by the body after Ducky and Jimmy had taken it away, remained in the trunk, and with Ziva's heightened sense of smell, it was making her sick. She snapped another shot, and then grabbed the side of the trunk, her knees crumbling.

"Ziva!" Tim caught her before she hit the ground as the others rushed to her. "You okay, Ziver?" Tim asked, helping her to her feet, keeping his arm around her waist. She nodded, gulping in air.

"Yes, I... I just got dizzy." Ziva replied, laying a hand on her belly. The woman watched her, noticing her change in gait and stance.

"How far along are you?" She asked, meeting Ziva's eyes. The Israeli beauty sighed, licking her lips.

"Ten weeks."

"Your hormones have changed, making your sense of smell increase, which is probably what caused the lightheadeness and your near passing out. You should get checked out, just in case."

"McGee, take her to the hospital, get her checked over. DiNozzo and I can finish here." Ziva nodded her silent thanks, as Tim led her away.

* * *

"You sure you're okay, Ziver?" She turned her gaze to meet his as McGee drove her to the hospital. Her OB- who was also a midwife and had her own birthing center and midwifery practice- had agreed to see her when she'd gotten the call.

"You called me Ziver." She whispered. Tim froze before pulling into the parking space.

"Sorry, it slipped out." The woman chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"It is okay, Tim. I like hearing it on your lips." He gave her a small smile, before getting her out and helping her out of the car.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Tim." He quickly shook the doctor's hand.

"Tim is the father." Ziva said, yawning. The woman nodded, going to Ziva.

"You must be excited then. Fatherhood can be... life changing. This whole process, actually, can be life changing." Tim glanced at Ziva, taking her hand as the doctor pushed her shirt up, and began moving the ultrasound monitor over her belly.

"Yeah, it's starting to be." Ziva gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. The woman had decided to do an ultrasound just to make sure things were okay, and now, she turned to the screen.

"Baby looks perfectly healthy. Want to see?" They nodded, and she turned the screen so they could see it.

"Oh wow." Ziva felt his squeeze her hand gently as he drank in the sight of their baby on the monitor screen.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"There is the head, and a hand, and a little leg." The doctor said, pointing out the small body parts. "You're baby is doing fine." She turned back to Ziva. "But I want you to take it easy. You may be entering your second trimester, but I still want you taking it easy, Ziva, you understand?" The agent nodded. "Good. And Tim, you watch out for her, okay?" He nodded, glancing down at Ziva and squeezing her hand.

"I will. I'll watch out for them both."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Ziva wrapped her coat tighter around herself, waiting as Tim leashed Jethro. She'd come over that Friday after work for dinner; they'd gotten back into their routine dinners together, and both found the conversation turning to Ziva's pregnancy. They'd sit on the sofa and watch a movie or talk softly. Kisses were shared often, and Ziva found herself spending more and more time at Tim's place and less and less at her own. Though they hadn't talked much about after the baby was born, both were enjoying the bliss of watching their child grow, preferring to focus on the present than the future. The future would come soon enough.

As they returned to the apartment, Ziva asked, "Do you... think any more will show up in the case?" Tim glanced down at her, pulling out the key to unlock the door before answering.

"Considering that we haven't been able to find any _tangible_ link between the three besides pregnancy... I don't even want to think about it. Not tonight. Not this weekend." He said, as the door shut behind Ziva and she pulled off her coat. She accepted the cide Tim had quickly made, giving him a smile as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Well, maybe we will get lucky and a link will show up next week." She said, putting her feet up on Tim's coffee table. He chuckled, kissing her softly, until he heard the ping on his laptop, signalling someone on Skype. He quickly pulled away and got up, going over and rejecting the offer. Ziva noticed, but didn't say anything, instead, she got up, heading back to the bathroom. Once she was gone, Tim accepted the request, and glared at his companion.

"What have I told you about interrupting me when I have company over?" She glared mockingly at him, and he glared back.

"Oh please, since when do you have company over? And why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" Tim scoffed.

"I'm not jumpy."

"Oh yes you are. Or as Penelope would say, you're jumpier than Tinkerbell on Captain Hook's ship in Neverland."

Tim rolled his eyes. "So how's Japan?"

"Oh my God! I understand why you loved it so much, Timmy! It's _absolutely amazing_! You know, I went downtown today, and I actually ran into geisha. Like, real live geisha! With the makeup and the kimonos and the rituals and everything! They were so-" But Tim's gaze had drifted, seeing Ziva enter the kitchen. "Tim? What's wrong?" Without saying a word, she grabbed her coat and fled. "Timmy! What's the matter?" But he didn't respond, instead he fled after the hormonal Israeli, chasing her down the stairs.

"Ziva!"

"How could I be so stupid? To think that you wanted to be a part of the baby's life, and my life, when you have already moved on and have a girlfriend!" She cried, heading down the stairs. Tim grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Girlfrie-" She nodded.

"Yes. You go to lunch on Fridays, I have seen you-" She started, but Tim chuckled, cutting her off. "What is so funny?"

"Ziver, I don't have a girlfriend. The girl I take to lunch on Fridays and who I was Skyping with is my little sister, _Sarah_. She's in the process of moving to Japan for work, and so when she's back Stateside, we go out to lunch to catch up. Otherwise, we Skype." As he talked, he'd led her back up the stairs to the apartment, and stopped her in front of the laptop. Sarah McGee smiled back at her, waving.

"Hey, Ziva! How are you?" Ziva began to tear up, and turned, burying her face in Tim's shirt.

"I feel like a donkey's butt." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Um... okay..."

"She means horse's ass." Tim corrected. Ziva choked on a sob.

"Yes, that too." She said, looking up at him.

"Timmy, is Ziva okay?" Sarah asked, concern flashing in her green eyes. He glanced at his sister, before saying,

"Actually, Sar, that's what I've been meaning to tell you. Ziva's pregnant." Her eyes widened.

"Congratulations, Ziva!" The Israeli gave her a small smile of thanks, sniffling. Tim turned back to his sister.

"And I'm the father." Sarah chuckled, before her brother's words sank in.

"You're... wait... you two... _oh my God_! Timmy, you're going to be a daddy!" She didn't notice the uneasy glance the two shared. "Congrats! When's the wedding? I'll be there, I swear!" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, no, Sarah. No wedding. Just... just a baby. Ziva and I... we're just having a baby together. That's all. It's strictly a Friends-With-Benefits thing." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Timmy, you're having a baby. _A baby_. The benefits went out the window a _long_ time ago. You got Ziva _pregnant_-"

"It was planned, Sarah!" Ziva cut in. "We planned this pregnancy. I wanted a baby, and Tim was willing to help." Sarah whistled, shock in her green eyes.

"Congrats, either way. I just hope you two know what you're doing."

* * *

"She's right, you know." Ziva looked up, from her mug. Since Sarah had signed off, they'd taken seats at the kitchen table, unsure of what to say to each other. "We did this, knowing what would happen, and now we have to face it. Whatever benefits we'd planned, disappeared a long time ago. We have to face the facts that we're going to be parents." She nodded.

"It is your decision. If you want to back out, you can. I would not blame you." He shook his head, taking a seat beside her. Tim reached out, taking her hand.

"No. I'm not backing out. You want me in this baby's life, and I'm going to be in its life. I'm not backing out. Not now. Not ever."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita for reviewing 8, 9, and 10; and mcgeeksgirl for reviewing 10.**

"So, Mama Ninja, what's the verdict? Baby ninja or baby ninja-ette?" Ziva glared at Tony, throwing a wad of paper at him as he headed to his desk. Gibbs had called them all in to run more leads; they were all on edge, with now six murders unsolved and no killer in interrogation.

"It's too early tell, Tony." Tim replied, pulling up the images of the victims on the plasma. "We're only fifteen weeks."

"_'We_'?" Tony asked, catching on Tim's slip. Ziva rolled her eyes as Tim blushed, but secretly, she was pleased that Tim had said 'we'. They were in this together as friends, like they'd finally agreed. "So what, you and Ziva decide to tie the knot?" He asked, bounding over to Tim and ruffling his hair.

"If they do, it'll be better than the arrangement they have now." Gibbs said, entering the bullpen, coffee in hand. He dropped something on Ziva's desk, saying, "I know how much you've been craving them." Ziva glanced down, grinning at the chocolate-covered cracker jacks Gibbs had slipped onto her desk. How he'd managed to find them, she could only guess. But then again, it was Gibbs, so she didn't bother asking. 'What do we have, McGee?"

Tim shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing that connects the victims other than pregnancy and the military. All in relationships, all pregnant at the same time. All in different _weeks_ of their pregnancies- some in their first, some in their second, some just starting their third- there's no real connection between these women that links to our killer. They were all found bound, and strangled in the trunks of their cars, and left at hospitals, free clinics, birthing centers... and the killer left no clues. I mean, even Abby's having a hard time finding a fingerprint, and she's a genius at forensic evidence."

"What about her?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the victim in the far corner. Tim pulled her information up.

"Jessica Moreno. Twenty- Three. Former Naval Captain turned Naval_ Chaplain_. Thirty weeks into her pregnancy, engaged to a Lieutenant Samuel Moreno. Currently overseas in Iraq." Gibbs sighed.

"There has to be a link. We just have to find it."

* * *

"Did you mean it, when you said 'we' today?" Tim turned to glance at her as he quickly stirred the noodles. After work, they'd returned to Tim's place, and were in the process of making homemade chicken stirfry. One thing both discovered was that they liked to cook. She sipped her tea as she leaned against the counter, watching Tim.

"Did I say 'we' today?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow. She glared at him, reaching out to smack him lightly on the shoulder. He chuckled. "Honestly, Ziver, I wasn't even aware that I'd said it until Tony brought it up."

"You did not answer my question, Tim." She said, setting her mug down and going to him. She wrapped her arms around his bicep, squeezing gently as she looked up at him. "Did you mean it?" He moved the pan off the heat and turned the burner off, setting it aside before turning to Ziva. A moment passed as he pretended to think of the answer, and Ziva smacked him gently. He chuckled, meeting her gaze.

"Of course I meant it, Ziver. We're in this together. This is our baby; even if we are just_ friends_, it's still _our_ baby." She smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him quickly on the lips. As they settled down to dinner, Tim reached out and took her hand, squeezing gently.

"Our baby." She whispered. Tim looked up.

"Say something, Ziver?" She gave him a soft smile, reaching down to lay a hand on her belly. Monday morning as she lay in bed beside Tim, she'd felt the first flutterings of her baby, and had burst into tears as she realized what it was. Tim had instantly asked if she was okay, but all she'd been able to say was that their baby was starting to move.

"Nothing, Tim." He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee as Jethro bounded into the kitchen and curled up under the table, hoping for scraps.

* * *

"I am good." She replied, smiling softly at him. "And Bug is doing fine." She said, her hands moving down to caress her belly. Even though her belly was small, she could feel the top of her uterus a few inches below her belly. Tim chuckled. Ziva had nicknamed the baby 'Bug' late Monday afternoon, because the subtle fluttering that had begun in her belly had reminded her of a bug scurrying around. The nickname had stuck, and Tim had taken to using the nickname as well. She had also taken to talking to the baby, after reading that babies could hear while enutero. Tim had also taken to talking to the baby, and often, he would draw patterns on her expanding skin as he talked, usually tickling Ziva in the process.

She had settled comfortably into her second trimester, and had found her appetite greatly increased- from food to intercourse. Tony had made sure to leave an extra pastry on her desk when he brought them in, and Tim and Ziva found themselves often engaging in late night romps. This morning had been one of those romps. Though they still maintained it was _strictly_ friendship and that no strings were involved, everyone else- from Gibbs to Vance to Sarah- could see that the strings were beginning to attach themselves to the situation.

"Want breakfast?" He asked, kissing her quickly as he got up. She thought a moment, shaking her head.

"No. I want you." She replied, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him back onto the bed. Her arms went around his neck, and she kissed him, deepening the kiss as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his lap. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his body as the kiss became more passionate, and as he pulled her own shirt from her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they gave into their passion once again, neither noticed the camera outside the window, on the fire escape, snapping photographs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Anna Winters, twenty-six. First lieutentant, engaged to Captain Samuel Jackson. Two weeks along." Tim flipped his notepad closed and sighed. Ziva swallowed, laying a hand on her belly.

"Her pregnancy had just started." She whispered, as Tim laid a hand on her back. He pressed a kiss to her head, glancing around. They'd found another body, this time, left in the parking lot of a small hospital in Arlington. Bound, gagged and strangled like the others, bringing the death toll to thirteen. Ducky had thirteen bodies in autopsy, with no killer to show for it. And the team had since closed tighter ranks around Ziva, fearing she might be the next target. What they didn't know, was that the killer had already designated Ziva to be the next hit; the subsequent bodies were just left to show what the killer planned to do the pregnant NCIS agent. None of them knew that the person who'd done this was just waiting for the right time to strike.

"We'll catch this guy, Ziver. I promise." Tim whispered; Gibbs turned to him, surprise on his face. As far as he knew, he was the only one to call Ziva that nickname. But apparently, Tim had picked it up as well.

"Just as long as Bug is safe, that is all I care about." She whispered, caressing her belly. Tim nodded, moving around to take her face in his hands.

"Bug is just fine, Ziver. I promise." Ziva nodded, and then looked up.

"My doctor's appointment! Oh, Tim, I... I completely forgot... I scheduled it for oh-nine-hundred-" She quickly checked her watch, and mentally kicked herself. "And it is oh-ten-thirty. I missed my appointment-" But when she looked up, Tim was gone. "Tim!"

"Come on, Ziver, let's go." She jumped, turning to find him behind her.

"Go where?" She asked, confusion lighting her dark eyes. He shoved his notepad back into his backpack and took her hand.

"We are going to the doctor."

"But my appointment, and the crime scene-" She protested as he dragged her towards the car.

"We've already collected all the evidence, and I talked to Gibbs, and he said it was okay. Actually, his exact words were 'Need to keep those regular so the baby's healthy.' but even so. Point being, Gibbs said it was okay, and that we were to leave as soon as possible. That he and Tony can take care of the evidence."

* * *

"My name is Ziva David. I... I have an appointement with Eleanor Michaels." Ziva's fingers gripped the edge of the counter as she stared at the receptionist. "She is my OB and my midwife." The blonde sitting at the desk, glance between Ziva and Tim, and nodded, quickly checking her appointment book.

"I'm sorry, but she's in with another-"

"No, you do not understand!" Ziva cried. "I had an appointment at oh-nine-hundred, and we were working a crime scene at that time, and I did not realize-" A door shut, and an older woman came out into the reception area of the birth center.

"Ziva?" The Israeli turned, instantly relaxing as she laid eyes on the older woman.

"I am sorry that we missed our appointment, Eleanor, but NCIS was working a crime scene and-" Eleanor held up a hand.

"It's quite all right, Ziva. I have some time, I can squeeze you in now." Ziva glanced back at Tim, taking his hand. "Come on." As Ziva started to go, the receptionist stopped Tim.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but only family-" Ziva turned back to the blonde.

"This is my partner, Timothy McGee. He is... the father of my baby." Ziva replied, laying a hand on her belly. The receptionist's eyes flicked to Ziva's stomach, and she licked her lips, thinking.

"All right." As the three headed towards an unused room, the receptionist quickly pulled up a web search, and typed in both Ziva and Tim's names.

* * *

"You'll have to excuse Daisy. She spends most of her time bouncing from birth center to hospital to free clinic, so she doesn't spend much time here." Eleanor said, shutting the door behind the couple. Ziva gave her a soft smile as she removed her jacket and folded it across a chair. "Now, how have you been, Ziva?" The Israeli glanced at Tim, before going to the table and taking a seat. She reached out a hand, and Tim came to her, kissing her head.

"Good. I am doing good." She quieted down as Eleanor quickly checked her heart and listened to her lungs, before having her lay down so she could check on the baby.

"And have you decided on the wedding date?" Ziva's brow furrowed.

"Wedding date?" She asked, glancing at Eleanor. The brunette nodded, as she measured Ziva's growing belly.

"Yes, you said that Tim was your partner-"

"Oh! Oh, yes, we're partners, but... but not like that." Tim said, realization dawning. "Well, yes, like that, but... we both work at NCIS, and we're partners at work. And yes, we're having a baby together, but ultimately, Ziva is going to be raising the baby. I'll be involved, but it's strictly a Friends-With-Benefits-"

"Baby Benefits-" Ziva cut in. Tim nodded.

"Right, type of arrangement. No marriage. There is no wedding in our future. Just a baby." Tim said, as Eleanor nodded.

"Perfectly understandable. You both want a family, yet you don't want the strings attached. I did that when I had my son. Of course, I ended up marrying my husband not long after." She chuckled.

"Well, no marriage. That's what we agreed to. No strings attached." Tim said, as Ziva nodded. Eleanor shook her head, chuckling.

"You would be amazed at how fast the strings attach themselves." She replied, as she pushed Ziva's shirt up and slipped the gel onto the younger woman's belly. "Are you ready to see your baby?" Both Tim and Ziva nodded, and the woman flipped the monitor on, before moving it gently around her belly. "Do you want to know the sex?" Ziva nodded, while Tim shook his head, and Eleanor chuckled.

"Please, Tim, I want to know if I am carrying a minature you." Ziva said, pouting softly. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Personally, I hope the baby looks like you, but I think we should wait-" Eleanor watched as the couple came to a standoff, before Ziva turned to her.

"What are we having?" She asked, as Tim squeezed her hand. Eleanor gave her a soft smile, before saying,

"Congratulations, you two. You're having a little girl."

* * *

Daisy looked up, to see Tim and Ziva leaving the clinic. Ziva held a photograph of the sonogram, tears in her eyes. She watched as the couple left, noticing the glances they shared, and her heart twinged.

* * *

Out in the parking lot, Tim glanced over at Ziva as he started the car. She hadn't said a word since leaving the clinic, instead, her gaze had been locked on the image of their baby. One had moved to caress her belly and tears came to her eyes as she turned to him. "What?" He shook his head, silent, before leaning over and kissing her gently.

"We're having a baby girl." He whispered, kissing her again before pulling away from the curb and driving home- since Gibbs had called during the appointment and given them both the rest of the day off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"We're going to have to start thinking of names soon, Ziver." Tim whispered, handing her a cup of cider. "Well, you're going to have to start thinking of names." He amended. Ziva reached out, laying a hand over his. He met her gaze.

"Tim, when I said that I wanted you in my life, and the baby's life, I meant it. This is our baby, we will be raising her together. As friends." He gave her a soft smile, squeezing her hand.

"I still can't believe we're having a little girl." He said, as he finished fixing dinner. She sighed softly, one hand stroking her belly. The baby moved, and she gasped softly. "What's wrong, Ziver?" She shook her head, chuckling.

"We have a little acrobat residing in my belly." She replied, shaking her head. Tim gave her a small smile, before taking her hand and leading her from the kitchen. As they settled on the sofa, he gently pushed her shirt up, his fingers softly caressing the expanding skin of her middle. "It does not seem possible that I am twenty weeks, but I am." She said, looking up at him. He gave her a tiny smile, kissing her forehead, as they settled down, putting a movie on.

"You're small, for twenty weeks, but if I remember _correctly_, Eleanor said that was normal with a first pregnancy." Tim said, sipping his cider. Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting that there be other pregnancies, McGee?" She asked, returning to his surname. Tim opened his mouth, then shut it, shaking his head.

"No. No! Of course not, Ziva, I was just saying... that... that Eleanor said..." But he stopped when he caught Ziva grinning, and after a moment, he gently wacked her with a pillow. "Very funny, Ziver." She laughed, tumbling back into Tim's arms. He watched her, loving the sound of her laugh ringing through his apartment. He quickly wrapped an arm around her, pinning her to him, her legs outstretched on the sofa. As they settled down, Tim whispered, "This is nice." She nodded, one hand caressing her belly. She felt the baby kick, and looked up at him. "You okay, Ziver?"

"Yes, she is just..." She shook her head, trying to come up with a good word. "Our little bug is doing acrobatics in my belly again." She tilted her head up again to look at him. "We have a very active little girl, Tim." He gave her a small smile, reaching down to lay a hand on her belly. Though he could only slightly feel the baby's movements, it didn't stop his smile from spreading.

* * *

She looked up as Tim slipped into bed beside her. He grinned as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, one hand moving down to gently caress her expanding belly. She had unbuttoned her pajama top and pushed it aside, revealing the growing mound, and gently, Tim's fingers began to trace patterns on her skin. A moment passed, before they locked eyes, and she whispered, "I cannot believe Eleanor thought we were going to get married."

Tim sighed, shaking his head as he propped his head on his elbow. "I don't think people get the whole Friends-With-Benefits thing if it involves babies." She nodded, nibbling her lip. "_Especially_ if it involves babies."

"This is not something that most people do, is it?" She asked, watching as Tim leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her belly. His green eyes soon met hers. "Friends, having a baby together, but not marrying. It does not seem like something most people do." Tim shook his head.

"It's not. It's more common to donate like Tony's done, but... friends having a baby... no, it's not something people do." He sighed, returning his attention to her belly. "But that does not mean that we don't love you, Bug. You're so important to both of us, and we love you so much." Ziva let a small smile decorate her features as Tim talked to her tummy, and the baby kicked hard in response to her father's voice. "You have a whole team that loves you, Bug. Abby and Ducky and Jimmy, and Tony and Gibbs, even though they don't exactly show it- they do love you, just like we do." Ziva cried out as the baby gave a good, hard kick to her insides.

"Well, she knows her Daddy's voice." She glared at Tim, who gave her a sheepish look. He chuckled.

"I think she has her Mommy's MMA skills." He joked, gently rubbing her belly. She lay her head back against the pillows, watching as he gently traced designs on her belly, whispering softly to the baby. "Tony's right, there's a little... ninja-ette," He made a face at Tony's choice of words. "growing inside you."

"With your green eyes, I hope." Ziva whispered. He gave her a soft smile.

"And you're dark curls." He replied. She sighed, looking up as Tim returned to her side. "Sweet dreams, Ziver." He whispered, kissing her quickly on the lips. She smiled at him, whispering it back as they settled down, Tim's arms wrapping instinctively around her middle and holding her against him. She reached down to caress her belly, and after a moment, glanced over her shoulder at her friend, whispering,

"Thank you, Tim, for giving me this."

* * *

The moon shone through the window, lighting the papers sitting on the table. He sat reading through them, the stark realization that Ziva hadn't signed them blazingly clear. She said that she wanted him in her life, in the baby's, but...

Sure, she was only in her second trimester, but soon, she would be in her third, and then she would be in labor, and then... and then, the baby would be here, and he would face the very real consequence of their actions. Ziva would be a mother, and he... he would be a father. They would raise the baby together, as friends, like they had catagorized it, and they would have to live with that. He sighed, continuing to stare at the papers.

The only problem was, could he live with just that? With raising their baby with Ziva as 'just friends', like they had agreed? Or, would he eventually find himself wanting more? Wanting something Ziva couldn't- or worse, _wouldn't_- give?


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I thought one of the doctor's had left their car in the parking lot, and so I went to check for any sign of who it belonged to, and when the trunk popped open..." The young resident burst into tears. "I'm sorry..." Tony laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, thank you." He returned to his partners, watching as McGee added to the growing pile of evidence they'd collected from and around the car that had been left in front of the birthing center in Charleston. Another body had been found, same as all the others, a Marine private first class, seven months along. The latest kill- along with the seven others found in the last six weeks- bumped the total dead up to twenty-one now.

Ziva swallowed, laying a hand on her growing belly. Twenty-six weeks had passed, and it was getting harder and harder for Ziva to be out in the field; she wasn't very big, but she was uncomfortable. No chasing suspects, mainly just snapping photographs and bagging evidence. Gibbs was keeping her on a short leash as she got closer to her due date, an action she found stifling. Though, anything was better than the silent treatment Tim was giving her. For the last six weeks, Ziva had watched Tim grow further and further away from her, as though he were afraid to touch her, to be around her, to_ say_ anything to her. It was starting to worry her; she ran through a mental list, trying to figure out what she'd done wrong to upset him, but each time, she came up empty. And, as the baby kept growing, so did Ziva's feelings for her best friend.

"Well, the resident said that Kayla Cooper would stop by every week for her annual checkups. When she didn't show up yesterday, they thought she'd just forgotten, and then, this morning, the resident came out to find Cooper's car and popped the trunk-"

"We get it, DiNozzo." Tim snapped, tossing another bag of evidence into a box. Tony's eyes flashed with brief anger.

"What's with you, McGrumpy? Ziva keep you up all night with her appetites? Or maybe not get enough last night, McLoverboy?" Something inside Tim snapped, and before anyone could speak, his fist had connected with Tony's jaw, sending the senior agent stumbling back. Tony reached up, pulling his fingers back to find blood from his split lip, and Tim stalked towards him, fists cleaned to deal another blow to his partner. He got in another good punch to Tony's nose before the shock wore off and Gibbs and Ziva rushed to control the situation.

Instinctively, Ziva stepped in front of Tim as he raised his fist to swing again, but her voice stopped him short. _"Timothy!"_

It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. She stood in front of him, hands protectively covering her belly, where their child grew. Gibbs was helping Tony to the car, and the resident was cleaning the agent up. Once Tony was settled, their silver-haired leader moved past Ziva, giving his junior agent a good smack on the back of the head before he dragged him to the side. "What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?" He growled, stepping close to McGee. Ziva watched, holding her breath.

But McGee didn't back down. Instead, he pulled himself to his full height and met Gibbs' eye. He seemed to think, glancing at Ziva, before turning back to Gibbs. A moment passed, before he removed his gun and badge from his person, handing them to his team leader. "I can't do this anymore, Gibbs. I'm sorry." And without another word, he left, brushing past Ziva without a backward glance.

* * *

Tim looked up from clearing out his desk. Ziva had taken a seat at hers, and Tony was standing in the entrance to the bullpen, his nose bandaged and his lip split; Abby stood beside him, talking softly. But it was Gibbs that caught their attention as he made he way towards McGee. The silver-haired leader slammed the badge and gun on his junior agent's desk, leaning close to him.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, McGee!" He snapped. "Or next time, you won't be handing in your badge, because _I'll be taking it from you_!" Ziva gasped, covering her mouth as Tony and Abby watched, silently, from outside the office space. "Now, what the hell is wrong with you, McGee?" Silence reigned for several minutes, before Tim glanced Ziva's way. Gibbs didn't miss it, and turned to glance at Ziva. "Something you want to tell me, McGee?" He demanded.

"Nothing, Gibbs." He replied, returning to his packing. The older man waited. "It's just that I finally realized..."

"Realized what, McGee?" Tim shook his head, silent.

"Realized what?" This time, it was Ziva that spoke. She'd gotten up from her desk, going to Tim's. Gibbs stepped away, as his Probie turned dark eyes to Tim. "Realized_ what_, Tim?" She demanded. He met her gaze, licking his lips.

"Nothing, Ziva." But she blocked his exit, searching his face suspiciously. After a moment, she took a step towards him, face tilted up to stare into his eyes.

"No, Tim. What have you realized?" He sighed, meeting her gaze. He gathered his thoughts, thinking, before he said,

"That I can't be a father. Not like this. I'm sorry, Ziva." He pushed past her; Tony and Abby quickly parted, letting his pass, all glancing back at Ziva. Tears came to her eyes, and she took a deep breath, the pain in his eyes reflecting in her own.

* * *

Ziva softly shut the bathroom door, leaning back against the wall, watching as Tim washed his hands. When he finished, he leaned against the sink counter, head down, taking deep breaths. Her heart twisted; somehow, something she'd done had caused Tim to reconsider their arrangement, and now, he was pulling further and further away from her than he had been. She took a deep breath, swallowing her tears, before pushing away from the wall and going to him. "Tim?"

He looked up, surprise in his green eyes as he met her gaze. "What are you doing here, Ziva?" She swallowed, reaching for him, but he pulled away.

"Tim, talk to me. Please." He shook his head, turning from her as she reached to take his hand. "Tim-"

"I can't do it, Ziva! I can't raise this baby with you, as a friend! I can't watch this baby come into the world, and know that... yes, I may be her father, but that her mother is nothing more than a friend. I can't do it. I won't."

"What are you saying, Timothy?" She asked, stepping into his arms. He met her gaze briefly, before pulling something from his pocket. Slowly, he unfolded it, handing it to her. He took a deep breath.

"These are the papers, relinquishing my parental rights." Ziva glanced down at them, before looking back up at him as his words registered. She shook her head.

"No. No, you_ cannot_ do this." He sighed.

"As soon as she's born, she's yours." Pain flashed in his green eyes, and then quickly vanished. "I want nothing to do with her. Or you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her belly, before straightening and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Ziva. But I can't do this, not when I know you don't feel the same way."

And he left. She rushed after him, following him upstairs to the bullpen. Gibbs stopped him, whispered something to him- that he still had his job, but that he was on probation, and not to pull a stunt like that again- and Tim grabbed his coat and gear, heading to the elevators. He'd return to work the next day, he'd still be Ziva's partner, still be her birthing coach when she went into labor, but afterwards... As he stepped into the elevator, Ziva finally found her voice.

_"You cannot do this, McGee! You cannot just give up your rights to our baby like that! You cannot just walk away from her! From me! You cannot do this! Timothy!"_

But the elevator doors closed behind him, sending her cry back to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita for reviewing 13 and 14.**

She had looked over the papers time and again. They were the same papers Tim had given her months ago, but this time, Tim had attached a note, requesting that they go through with the process,_ despite_ Ziva's not having signed. He was asking, no, _demanding_, to be released from this... this bondage Ziva had trapped him in. She sat on the sofa in her apartment, cradling her belly, her tears dripping onto the papers. She couldn't have them filed, she refused, no matter Tim's feelings. Yes, Tim would still be there for her through the rest of her pregnancy, through the doctor's appointments, the baby shower and birthing classes, through her labor and the birth...

But as soon as the baby was born, he would be out of the picture, permanently, if she did as he requested and filed.

But she couldn't. She couldn't sign the papers, and she couldn't file.

The pain that had flashed in his eyes as he'd told her to had stopped her. And the realization that she was...

No, no way this could be the real reason she wouldn't file.

They had agreed, to remain friends; to have a baby together, and just remain as they were, instead of getting into the complicated strings of romance. Partners, best friends, no romantic entanglements whatsoever.

But, she realized, somewhere along the way, those romantic strings had attached themselves to their perfect plan, and, at some point, Tim had fallen in love with her, and she with him. Somewhere, between conceiving their little bug and now, love had entered the equation, making things even more covoluted than they already were. Now, Tim had handed over his rights to the baby, saying he wanted nothing to do with it afte it was born, or its mother.

And that is probably what hurt the most: That he wanted nothing to do with either of them.

Taking a deep breath, she got up, grabbing her coat and leaving her apartment.

* * *

Gibbs looked up at the soft footsteps on the stairs. He saw Ziva, stepping onto the floor, hands on her lower back, her small belly protruding slightly in front of her. He silently noted the slight pop of her belly button, but what got him were the tears sliding down her cheeks. She moved towards him, sniffling. "What's wrong, Ziver?" Fresh tears raced down her cheeks and she held out the papers Tim had given her.

"He is asking to go through with the process as soon as she is born, Gibbs. He wants nothing to do with our baby or me..." She choked on a sob, as Gibbs briefly flicked through the papers. "I have not signed the papers, and I will not sign. Tim is Bug's father, he cannot just leave her like that, leave me. I do not know what to do, Gibbs. Please, tell me what to do."

He set the papers down and led Ziva to a bench, sitting her down before rushing upstairs and getting a glass of water for her. When he returned, he sat beside her, taking her hand, giving her his strength to continue. She sipped the water, tears running down her cheeks. "Bug?" She glanced at the glass, whispering,

"It is... a nickname..." He nodded, watching his youngest agent.

"I can't tell you what to do, Ziva." She looked up at him, fresh tears welling in her eyes. Her lower lips quivered, and she choked out,

"Then why is he doing this? Why is he acting this way, Gibbs?" The older man sighed, reaching down and taking Ziva's hand.

"He's scared, Ziva. He's fallen in love with you, and he's afraid you don't feel the same way; that... because of... Bug," He raised an eyebrow. "that you'll decide that you don't feel the same way, and so he's backing away before he gets hurt. What McGee doesn't realize, is that he's hurting you in the process." He stood, going back to work on the project he'd been sanding when she arrived. "But this is just my assumption. I haven't been a father for years, Ziver, but that is just my guess."

"What do I do, then?" She asked, hiccuping. Gibbs stopped working and turned to her. He watched her, seeing how young she looked, how lost and frightened. She cradled her belly, in an attempt to protect the baby from whatever pain she was feeling. He sighed.

"Give him some space, Ziver. Let him get his head together. But don't pressure him. That will just push him away further and faster. Keep doing what you've been doing all along- the doctor's appointments, the dinners, you should be starting birthing classes soon- keep the familiar routine, and give him time to figure it out. McGee's smart man- too smart for his own good, but still- a smart man. Give him time, and he'll make the right decision."

"What if he doesn't?" She asked, her voice small. Gibbs sighed.

"Then you learn to live without him."

* * *

Ziva lay in bed that night, arms around her belly. So used to being in Tim's arms since her pregnancy had started, it felt strange to be alone. She missed his familiar embrace, the way his arms would slide around her, and pull her to him, and how he would caress her belly as he slept. How he'd lace their fingers together in the middle of the night...

She climbed out of bed, pulling on her coat and shoes, and making her way out of the apartment.

* * *

Tim opened the door, finding Ziva standing in the doorway. "Ziva? What are you-" She reached up, taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. He stumbled back, caught off guard, and wrapped his arms around her waist as the door shut. Nothing more was said, as they made their way to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_He's fallen in love with you, and he's afraid you don't feel the same way. He's backing away before he gets hurt. What he doesn't realize, is that he's hurting you in the process. Give him space, let him get his head together. Don't pressure him. That will just push him away further and faster. Keep doing what you've been doing all along, keep the familiar routine, and give him time to figure it out. He'll make the right decision. If he doesn't, then you learn to live without him._

Ziva looked over her shoulder; Tim slept peacefully beside her. She sighed softly. Gibbs would be disappointed in her. For the last six weeks, they'd been keeping up appearances at work, going to the doctor's appointments, the dinners, the shower- which was last week- and birthing classes, but at night, they would fall into bed together. She was trying to give Tim space, trying to let him get his head together, but it was difficult. She didn't want to live without him, she knew that now. She didn't want their baby to live without her father, and she was terrified that Tim would flee, leaving her and their daughter alone, breaking her heart in the process.

A moment passed, before she sat up, placing her hands on her lower back. She took a deep breath, reaching down to caress her round belly.

Thirty-two weeks.

She was just starting her eighth month. "One more month to go, Bug." She whispered, glancing back at Tim. "I only hope Daddy decides to stay." With some difficulty, she got up, going to the bathroom. She'd just started to waddle, a fact that annoyed her to no end. Add in that Gibbs had put her on desk duty until the birth, and she was downright pissed. But there was nothing she could do about it, at least, not until the baby was born.

They had a list of names they were working on narrowing down, and their birthing classes- which they'd started at twenty-eight weeks- were going smoothly, but still, she had this niggling sensation in the back of her mind that Tim would follow through and leave as soon as he heard the baby's first cry.

* * *

Tim looked up as Ziva waddled into the kitchen. Though Tony picked on her, Tim had to admit that he found it adorable. She was carrying his baby, after all. "How're you feeling?" He asked, setting a glass of orange juice in front of her. She sighed.

"Like a bleached whale." He furrowed a brow, before realizing.

"Beached whale." She nodded, huffing.

"Yes, that too."

"We have birthing class this morning, remember? Gibbs already knows, so no need to go into work until after class." He said. Ziva sighed.

"And while you get to go out in the field, I will be stuck at my desk, doing paperwork." Tim rolled his eyes, saying,

"It's only for a few more weeks. And then she'll be here and you'll have a beautiful baby girl to raise." Ziva's eyes misted with tears. She hadn't missed the singular pronoun, and it hurt. A moment passed, before she nodded.

"Yes, you are right, Tim. Only a few more weeks."

* * *

"Hello Daisy." The blonde receptionist that worked part-time at the birth center- at a majority of hospitals and birth centers and free clinics, come to think of it- looked up, eyes lighting when she saw Ziva.

"You're here for class, Ziva?" The Israeli nodded, laying a hand on her back. "Go on in."

* * *

"And take a deep breath, hold it for a few seconds, and then slowly exhale. Good." The birthing instructor looked around the room; women in various stages of pregnancy sat around in a circle, with their partners by their sides. A moment passed, before she asked, "Are there any questions, anything you might be curious about?" Silence filled the room, before Ziva raised her hand. "Yes, Ziva."

The Israeli glanced around, licking her lips nervously before asking, "How... how long does labor last? Usually?" A couple of the other women chuckled, and the woman gave Ziva a warm smile.

"It depends. Sometimes, labor can last a few hours, or a few days."

"Is this your first?" The woman on Ziva's left asked. She glanced at the redhead, and nodded. "Boy or girl?" Ziva glanced back at Tim, who squeezed her hand.

"Girl." The woman nodded, giving her a smile.

"Don't worry, the first is always the most horrifying, mainly because they make it seem like labor is this horrifying _'Creature from the Black Lagoon'_ experience, but it's really not. It's... amazing and beautiful, and... every moment is worth it once you realize your baby is coming into the world."

"Black Lagoon?" Ziva asked, glancing back at Tim. He waved it away, with muttered, "Movie reference." She nodded, turning back to the class.

"It gets easier as you have children, the first is always the hardest." A petite blonde added.

"And birth is... quite a bonding experience for both you and your husband-" A young-looking brunette added.

"Oh no, we are not married." Ziva cut in. "We are partners. Friends. Having a baby." The other couples shared glances, unsure of what to say. Ziva sank back in Tim's embrace, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. The instructor, realizing how uncomfortable the silence had gotten, spoke up.

"Now, have you all thought about your birthing plans? Whether you are going to have a hospital birth or use a midwife?" Ziva slowly raised her hand again.

"We are going to use a midwife." She said, biting her lip. "Is it... okay to use a midwife for the first birth?" The instructor gave her a warm smile.

"It is always okay to use a midwife, Ziva. Sometimes, you find out that a natural birth using a midwife is safer than a hospital birth."


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Gibbs looked up, at the familiar creak on the stairs. Instead of Ziva, this time, it was Tim stepping into his basement. "What can I do for you, McGee?" The younger man swallowed.

"I'm trying, Gibbs, I really am." Gibbs set down his tools and gestured to the nearby bench. As Tim took a seat, Gibbs poured a mason jar of bourbon, sitting down across from the younger man, as he took a sip of the alcohol.

"Trying what, McGee?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Tim sighed, setting the glass down.

"Trying to convince myself that signing way my rights to the baby is what's best, but... but I can't." He rested his elbows on his knees. "Every appointment, every sonogram, every time I see Ziva, it all comes rushing back and..."

"What does?" Tim swallowed, and looked up at his boss.

"The realization that I'm going to be a father. _A father, Gibbs!_ No matter this agreement, I'm still going to be someone's _father_ and-"

"And it terrifies you." Gibbs finished, as Tim nodded.

"You have no idea." The older man chuckled as Tim realized what he said. "I... I didn't mean... Boss..." Gibbs held up a hand.

"It's okay, Tim." He sighed, reaching out and squeezing Tim's neck gently. "It's always scary, having a baby. Knowing that you're going to be responsible for this little life," Tim saw the pain flash in his boss's eyes as he realized he was thinking of Shannon and Kelly. "but it's worth it. It's always worth it."

"I just... I can't..." Gibbs squeezed his neck firmly, and Tim jumped, looking into his boss's eyes.

"You may not realize this, Tim, but Ziva is just as terrified as you. She's about to become a mother, and you handing over papers asking to file away your rights immediately after the baby's born is only adding to her fear. She's_ convinced_ you don't feel the same way she does, and she doesn't want to file the papers, which is why she hasn't- why she didn't in the first place. She doesn't want you to leave, she wants you to stay. She's just too stubborn to say anything."

"She... she is?" Gibbs nodded.

"You bet, McGee. She's terrified that you don't feel the same way, but she doesn't want to say anything to push you away. But she's doing it anyway, and so are you." Then, Gibbs got up, yanking McGee to his feet and walking him to the stairs. "You both have a lot in common, and I don't just mean the baby growing in Ziva's belly. You've both made a huge, royal mess of this whole affair from day one- and you signing your rights away when that is the _last_ thing she wants you to do is just the icing on the cake- and it's up to you both to fix it, because you're adults. Rule Forty-Five, McGee." He said, giving his youngest son a good shove up the stairs.

Tim took a deep breath, glancing back at Gibbs as he muttered, "Your mess, you clean it."

* * *

Ziva looked up as Tim entered the apartment. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was sniffling. Obviously, she'd been crying. Tim sighed, and went to her, taking a seat next to her at the table. She cradled her belly, eventually meeting his eyes. Gibbs' words rang loud in his head, and he sighed, realizing that their silver-haired team leader was right.

They'd both made a huge mess of this whole affair.

Sure, Ziva's plan had seemed simple enough when they first got pregnant- get pregnant, have the baby, and still remain friends, no romance involved.

But now...

Now, with Ziva's belly growing bigger and bigger with their growing child, and her due date rapidly approaching, their perfect, simple plan was crumbling around them. What had seemed like such an easy solution at first, had quickly grown into a big, complicated problem. They were playing a game of Russian Roulette, each pulling the trigger and sighing with relief when the chamber turned up empty. But soon, only one chamber would remain, housing the bullet that would end their game. Yet, neither one was prepared to pull the trigger; neither was willing to give up their life for the other.

He sighed deeply, watching her. Gibbs was right, him deciding to sign his rights away had only complicated things further, but he couldn't live with being just Ziva's friend as they raised their baby, not when he felt so strongly about her as he did. With each passing day, as he'd watched her belly start to swell and expand, as he'd felt the baby kick and move within her mother's tummy, as they began decorating the nursery and going to the birthing classes, he'd started to fall for her, and hard.

Sure, he'd always carried a torch for Ziva, from the moment they met, but now, with a baby they'd created as evidence as their growing attraction, that torch had turned into a raging fire, consuming him and painting everything around him with a shade of desire he'd never known before.

The desire to be more than her partner, her coworker, her best friend. To be more than the father of her baby. To be her lover, her soulmate, her husband.

And that desire terrified him.

And, if what Gibbs said was true, Ziva's torch had done the same- becoming a raging fire that consumed her just as much as it did him. To be more than they had agreed to.

She sniffled, holding his gaze. A moment passed, before he got up, going to her. Leaning down, he wrapped her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple. She wrapped her arms tight around him, burying her face in his shoulder as she burst into tears.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Went back and fixed this, because there was scene I was going to add last night to this chapter and forgot to. So I may have shifted things around to fit the scene in. **

"We still haven't found a connection between these murders. No killer, hard to make an arrest." Tony said, as they'd pulled the now thirty images of the murder victims up on the plasma screen in the bullpen. Gibbs had ordered Tim home with Ziva, leaving him and Tony to work the case.

"DiNozzo, see if they have any doctors in common." Tony quickly ran it through the database.

"No doctors, but there is a secretary that has been at each murder scene."

"Who?" Gibbs asked, as Tony brought up the information.

"A Daisy Wills. Engaged, but no children. It says that Daisy is infertile, due to an untreated bout of chylamidia back in high school. All she's ever wanted is to be a mother." Tony shivered, a twinge in his gut. "That is the nastiest of diseases. Even worse that syphilis." Gibbs returned to his desk, grabbing his phone, ignoring Tony's commentary.

"Check her out, DiNozzo. Bring her in for questioning."

"What are you gonna do, Boss?" Tony asked, watching as he dialed a number.

"Call Tim and Ziva; give them a heads up about this new lead."

* * *

Forty weeks.

She sighed, turning her attention to the mirror in Tim's room. She glanced over her shoulder at the reflection . Only Jethro still resided in the room; watching her from his bed. He'd long ago accepted Ziva as his mistress, but the growing bump of her belly set the dog's hunting sensors on edge. He'd spent as much time as he could around Ziva's belly, laying with his chin resting on her tummy, or watching Tim and Ziva as as they got ready for the baby. She turned back to the mirror, slowly unbuttoning her blouse to expose her expanded belly. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gently traced the curve of her belly, feeling the slight shift of their baby inside.

"I know it must be cramped in there, you cannot be comfortable at all. I know I am not. But you'll be out soon, Bug, and when you come, Daddy and I will be there, I promise. And..." Tears came to her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away. "Daddy has to stay. He _has_ to. How can he feel you move, how can he watch you grow, and decide that you are not worth it, that I am not worth it? You are not just mine, Bug, you are Tim's too. Can he not see that?"

She winced, as pain slid through her lower body, but thought nothing of it. She'd been having back pain since late last night, thanks to the massive weight she was carrying. All she really knew was that she was tired of being pregnant, and she wanted it to be over soon.

"I see it just fine, Ziver." She glanced over her shoulder, to see him leaning against the doorframe, a cup of coffee in his hands. He took a sip, before entering the room and setting the cup on the dresser. She turned back to the mirror. "I can see that she's mine." He said, stopping by her side. She glanced at him, afraid to meet his gaze, for fear of what she'd see reflected in his eyes.

"Then why have you decided to turn your back on her? On me? On what we could be?" She asked, wincing as another bout of pain raced through her lower body. She groaned, placing one hand on her back. Swallowing thickly, she turned to him, adding her other hand to her back, in an effort to handle the pain. In the back of her mind, she knew what it was, but told herself that it couldn't be happening, not today. Not when they had so much to discuss, in regards to where their future went.

Tim sighed, going to her. He reached around her, rubbing her back as he met her gaze. A moment passed, before he spoke. "Because it was what you wanted. Remember?_ You_ wanted a baby, not me."

"But now that she is almost here, have your feelings changed?" She asked, moving away from Tim and taking a seat on the bed. Or, trying to. He helped her take a seat, before kneeling next to her. Ziva held her belly, taking deep breaths to control the pain in her lower back. He reached up, taking her hand. Slowly, Tim rubbed circles on her hand, before his gaze moved to the expanded skin of her tummy.

"Of course my feelings have changed, Ziver. How could they not, when every time I look at you, I see the consequence of our actions, our agreement, growing and forming inside you?" He reached down, gently tracing patterns on her belly, feeling the greatly reduced movements of his daughter within.

_His daughter. _

_His._

He sighed, licking his lips, gathering his thoughts as he studied the skin of Ziva's belly. In its own unique way, it was beautiful, this whole process, was beautiful. What they'd done, what they'd created, this little, tiny human being, that had been growing and forming and moving within Ziva for the last nine months...

It terrified him, yes, but so did any thought of living a life without Ziva and this baby in it. He'd loved her for years, so why was it so hard to admit it now?

Maybe because admitting it would be like apologizing, and Gibbs had taught them to never apologize.

Ziva watched him, seeing the wheels of that brilliant mind of his turning at full speed. He was so lost in thought, that he'd forgotten she was there. She shifted as the pain intensified, moving her hands to her back and groaning softly. Puffing out her cheeks, she glanced down at him; Tim's eyes sparked with worry, his thought process broken by Ziva's shifting. She gave him a small smile that quickly turned into a wince.

"You're back hurt?" She nodded, and he stood, climbing up behind her on the bed and working his hands on her back. As he began to work on her lower back, she winced, whimpering softly. "It's because of all the weight you're carrying up front. Once she's born, the pain will go away." Ziva sighed, tilting her head back as he continued to work on her. While his massage was kind of helping, the pain wasn't going away.

"I think I need to lay down. Or sit on something that has a back to it." She said, glancing at him. He gave her a small smile, and moved to get off the bed, but not before surprising her with a quick kiss to her lips. Once he'd stood, he held out his hands. She glared at him, swatting his hands away. "I am perfectly capable of getting up on my own, Timothy, but thank you." A statement that soon proved false as she struggled for several minutes, to push herself up, before finally giving in and reaching for him.

Tim chuckled, and quickly pulled Ziva to her feet, laughing softly as she stumbled into him. She lay her hands on his chest to steady herself, looking up at him, eyes bright with something Tim couldn't identify. A moment passed, before she gave him a soft smile. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. She winced slightly, and Tim quickly released her. "Sorry." She giggled, looking up at him.

"It is okay. I am just sore." She took a deep breath, meeting his gaze, before leaning up on her toes. He met her, drinking in her kiss, cradling her face in his hands. When he broke he kiss, he nudged her nose with his, before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her into the living room. He squeezed her gently, pressing a kiss to her head as they made their way to the sofa. Once there, he helped her onto the cushions before quickly fixing two cups of cider and returning to her side.

Accepting the cup, she took a sip before setting it on the table and shifting so that she lay in Tim's arms, her head on his chest, her fingers caressing her full belly. She was due any day now, and anxiously awaiting the birth of their baby. The nursery was ready, they'd decided on her name, and Ziva and Tim were both on leave for the next several months. They hadn't fully and _completely_ talked about what lay ahead in weeks, but Ziva found herself wanting to talk now, to get it off her chest before the baby came. She tilted her head back to look at Tim. "Where do we go from here?" He sighed, gently pushing her blouse aside to expose the skin of her massive tummy.

"It's up to you." He whispered, tracing patterns on her skin. She pushed herself up, turning to look at him.

"No Tim, it is up to_ us._ We decide_ together_." Tears came to her eyes, and she choked out, "Do you _really_ not feel the same way I do that you would give up our child, give up me?" She asked, taking his hand. He sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Ziver-" She brought his hand to her belly.

"This is your baby, Tim. My baby. _Our_ baby. How can you look me in the eye and tell me that you do not love her, do not love me? Especially when I so deeply love you?" He shifted, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Ziva, I thought that if I backed off, then when I found out that you didn't feel the same... that it would be easier to walk away. But it's not. It's harder. Watching you grow... seeing this..." He gestured to her belly. "And _knowing_ that our child- my child- is inside you, waiting, getting ready to be born... just makes it that much harder to let you go." She reached up, taking his chin.

"Then do not let me go, Tim." She took a deep breath, whispering, "I love you, Tim. Only... I have been too stubborn to see it until now. I love you, and I do not want you out of my life. I want you in my life for the rest of my life, as long as I am alive. Only you. I love you, Timothy McGee. I... I see now that... that I have always loved you."

He took her face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you, Ziva. From the moment we met. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I love you, and I want to spend my life showing you that I do." She gave him a watery smile, reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair as she kissed him-

"Oh!" She pulled away, letting out a startled gasp. Her hands went to her belly and she leaned forward, whimpering softly before she took a deep breath.

"Ziver? Ziva,_ what's wrong_?" She looked up at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. It took a few minutes before she could speak, but when she did, it was a pain-filled whisper,

_"Tim, I am in labor."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Crawcolady for reviewing 4; and Sazzita for reviewing 15, 16, 17 and 18.**

"Just keep breathing, Ziver, okay? We'll be there soon." Ziva nodded, laying her head back against the headrest in Tim's car. "We have everything right? Your bag, the... the contacts, to let Gibbs and Tony know... we've locked the apartment..."

_"Tim, just drive!"_ Ziva snapped, holding her belly. She let out a groan, reminding herself to take deep breaths, even as her labor continued to progress. Halfway to the hospital, she let out a scream, and Tim slammed on the brakes, throwing them both forward slightly. _"Oh God!"_ She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore Tim's questions, and finally, she reached out, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him close. "_If you slam on those brakes the next time I scream, Timothy, the doctors will be questioning your manhood because it will be gone, are we clear?"_

He nodded, swallowing nervously. "Got it, Ziver."

"Good." She took a deep breath. _"Now drive!"_ He hesitated, and Ziva turned to meet his gaze. _"I said drive, Timothy! Are you completely incompetent right now? Drive!"_

The smell of burning rubber trailed them all the way through downtown Georgetown.

* * *

"Tim." He wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist; she grabbed his shirt. "I think I have been in labor all day, and not realized..."

"Let's get you settled in your room, Ziva, okay? Once you get settled, Eleanor will be in, okay? I'll let you get changed first, and be back to check on you soon." The laboring woman nodded, glancing up at Tim as he helped her into her birthing room. They had chosen a midwife, preferring a quiet, natural birth plan instead of the hospital, for however long Ziva was in labor. Although, at the way things were progressing, it looked like Ziva's labor wouldn't be as long as they'd planned for. Once she was gone, Ziva turned to Tim, holding her arms out for him. He helped her out of her blouse, leaving her in only the tank top she wore over her bra, and then helped get her out of her pants.

"That's a good girl, Ziver. Just keep breathing." Tim whispered, rubbing her back as she shifted; Daisy poked her head in.

"You settled?" Ziva lay her head back against Tim's shoulder.

"As settled as I will ever be." She muttered, instinctively pulling her legs up so Daisy could check her. "I have never experienced pain like this before." She whispered, squeezing Tim's hand.

"This is nothing compared to the pain you'll be in, Agent David," Daisy muttered as she pulled on a pair of gloves to check the laboring young woman. She glanced up, catching Tim watching her. "As your labor progresses, the pain will get worse, but don't worry, it's all worth it in the end. You're about four centimeters." Ziva nodded, laying her head back against Tim's arm. "I'll give you two some time alone." And with a quick glance backward, she left, shutting the door behind her. Tim shook his head.

"Something isn't right." He whispered. Ziva struggled to sit up, and he quickly helped her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning forward, arms going around her belly. Tim shook his head, finally taking his gaze away from the door.

"I can't explain it, but it doesn't feel right. Eleanor should have been the first one in here, checking us, not Daisy. She's just a receptionist; she has no medical skills that would warrant her being in here with you other than to file paperwork. Especially without Eleanor present." He turned back to her. She sat with her arms around her belly, her dark curls down around her shoulders, breathing heavily to get through the contractions. "Do you need anything? Ice, water? Something to eat?" She chuckled softly, reaching for him.

"No, just you here, with me." She said, as he joined her on the bed, shifting until she sat between his legs, his hands slowly working on her back. "With us." She sighed, laying her head back on his shoulder, her hands gently cradling her belly. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her head. She whimpered as another contraction took hold, leaning forward in an attempt to escape the pain. "Oh God, Tim, it hurts."

"I know it does, Ziver. But remember your classes? Breathe through the pain." She did as told, laying her head back against his shoulder. He held her close, only pulling away when his phone rang. He glanced at Ziva. "It's Gibbs." She nodded.

"Answer it. Let him know what is going on." He quickly answered, rubbing Ziva's back. "Gibbs?"

"Finally! What the hell is going on, McGee? I've been trying to reach you and Ziver for over an hour-"

"We've been preoccupied, Boss." He said.

_"What do you mean?"_ Gibbs demanded, but Tim cut him off.

"Ziva's gone into labor. We got to the birth center little under an hour ago. Daisy checked us in, but we haven't seen Eleanor yet. Something doesn't feel right. Eleanor should be in here, but we haven't seen her-"

"Something _is _wrong, McGee!" Gibbs snapped, gesturing at Tony to look up the address. The senior agent did as told, quickly pulling it up and getting the coordinates.

"What is he talking about?" Ziva asked, groaning as another contraction hit.

"He hasn't said." Tim replied.

"Listen to me, McGee! Tim! The receptionist is the killer! Daisy is the one that killed those women! She can't have children of her own, so she started killing to catch our attention. She's focused on Ziva! Tony and I searched her apartment, she has hundreds of photographs of the two of you- that's why she left those bodies- it was a diversion! She wants your baby girl-" As Gibbs had talked, Tim had slipped out of the room so as not to put more stress on Ziva, leaving her alone; he didn't notice Daisy following him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry Ziver, she's got enough on her plate as is, with labor having started. Now, what did you say?"

"You left her alone?" Gibbs snapped. "No, Tim, I'm ordering you- you _do not_ let Ziva out of your sight, you hear me? You _do not leave Ziva alone_! That's what Daisy wants! She's planning on-" But the line had cut off. "Damn it!" Gibbs turned to Tony.

"Get the car, DiNozzo." He said, heading for th elevator, Tony following.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Spots appeared in front of Tim's eyes as he slowly climbed to his feet. Somehow, he'd ended up sprawled out in the hallway- as he stood, everything came rushing back. Ziva's labor progressing, the phone call from Gibbs, stepping out so as not to worry Ziva. Something about Daisy...

He reached back, but his fingers came back clean; no blood, meaning he wasn't hit hard. He shook his head; he'd gone down the hall to take Gibb's call, when he'd been knocked out from behind. As he stumbled back to Ziva's room, what Gibbs had said came back full force.

Daisy. Daisy had killed those women. Daisy had left behind a trail of murder victims to distract the NCIS team while she plotted on stealing Ziva's baby.

No, _their_ baby.

That bitch was planning on taking their daughter from them. Somehow, some way; if she didn't slice open Ziva's womb and remove her while Ziva was still in labor, or- and Tim concluded this was the more likely scenario- wait until Ziva had gone through the whole process of labor and delivery and then take the baby. Tim took a deep breath. If he were a betting man, he'd place money on the second choice.

Holding his breath, he slipped up to the door, watching through the slight gap as Daisy lifted a scalpel and ran her thumb along the edge. He had to plan this accordingly; he'd been with Gibbs long enough to know that a full-on attack was never a good thing; it just made the suspect quicker to respond in the worst way possible. He could see Ziva, in the throes of labor, and with each cry, his heart clenched tighter. He reached for his gun, and then, realized that he didn't have it with him. He'd been so focused on getting Ziva to the birthing center, that he'd left his gun at the apartment. Just as he reached for the door handle, Ziva's voice stopped him. She looked up, one hand cradling her belly.

"Why are you doing this?" Ziva asked, taking a deep breath as another contraction hit. Daisy stepped closer, unaware that Tim had pushed the door open and was silently, matching her movement for movement, staying behind her, out of her line of vision. Ziva, even through her pain, noticed however, and he held a finger to his lips for her to keep quiet. She did as told, turning back to the blonde.

"I've waited a long time for this, Agent David. This is the only thing I've ever wanted, a baby, a family. But one careless night in high school stole it all away. I caught chylamidia, and became infertile. I can't have children of my own."

"You killed those women." Ziva whispered, laying a hand on her belly, closing her eyes as another contraction hit. Once the contraction passed, she said, "So you killed those women and plan on stealing my baby because you can't have children of your own." Daisy nodded, quite proud of her string of murders.

"Each in various stages of pregnancy. I killed them for you, you know. They all put up a fight, begging, pleading for me to spare them so they could have their children, but they had to go. Why should they get to have their families when I can't have mine? When I will never get to be pregnant, never get to go through childbirth, never get to hold my baby after it's first born? No, they all had to go. And I had to get your attention." She sighed, stepping closer. "You see, when I found out you were pregnant, Agent David, I knew you'd be the perfect victim. An NCIS agent, and a pregnant one at that. I just needed a way to keep you occupied. What better way than a string of murders?"

"You could adopt." Ziva said, gulping in air. Daisy shook her head.

"And raise someone else's child? A _kid_, no less? No, I want to raise a _baby_. The whole experience I was denied." She glanced at the scalpel in her hand, and then set it back on the tray; Tim's gaze flicked to the scalpel she'd set down, and silently, he reached out, grabbing it and slipping it into his pocket. "And yours will do just fine."

It took Ziva a moment, but eventually, she glanced around, brow furrowed. "Where is Eleanor?" She choked out, meeting Daisy's eyes. The woman shrugged, watching as another contraction ripped through Ziva's small body. Essentially, she was helpless, unable to do anything but keep the woman distracted so Tim could make his move. He could see in her dark eyes that, despite the pain, she wanted to kick Daisy's ass, but her current state was preventing her from doing so. Tim took a deep breath. Just because Ziva couldn't didn't mean that he shouldn't. "What did you do with her?"

"I took care of her a long time ago." Daisy said. "She won't be delivering any babies for a while, especially not yours." The woman gave her a small, malicious smile, taking a seat beside her, facing the Israeli beauty. A moment passed, as she reached out, laying a hand gently on Ziva's belly lovingly. Ziva pushed her away.

_"Do not touch me."_ She growled. But Daisy grabbed the front of Ziva's shirt, pulling her close, until they were nose to nose.

"You listen to me, Agent David. You are currently in labor, meaning in your current state, you are helpless. You can do nothing but what your body tells you to do- which is give birth. Listen to me carefully. You are going to give birth, and then, you are going to give her to me. You will tell the rest of your team that she died during birth, and I will disappear with my baby daughter. And none will be the wiser._ Is that clear_?"

After a moment, Ziva nodded, crying out as another contraction took hold. She didn't see Tim grab Daisy from behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: And here we go, the arrival of the baby. Now that I go back and read it as I edit, I think I added a bit of the _'Newborn King'_ episode to this- which was _entirely unintentional_. **

Tony struggled not to lose his lunch, as he climbed out of the car and followed Gibbs into the birth center. He looked around for a few minutes, before realizing that Gibbs had headed towards what sounded like a scuffle.

The sight that greeted Tony and Gibbs was one neither could fully digest- Tim, forcing a scalpel into a petite blonde's abdomen, and twisting. The woman shoved him away, and rushed to flee, pushing between Gibbs and Tony. "Boss?" Tony choked out, but Gibbs had rushed to Ziva's side. She let out a bellow, and Tony winced, closing his eyes at the sight before him. "What do I do?" He asked.

Three voices answered, forcing his eyes open._ "Go after her!"_

"Right. Go after her... Ziva, will you be-" But he stopped, when Tim spoke up.

"I wounded her, she shouldn't be far._ Go_!" He hesitated. Tim lost his patience, turning to the older agent. "Tony, go after her! I have to stay with Ziva- Go, damn it!" Another primal bellow escaped Ziva's throat, and that seemed to be the push to get Tony going; he fled, following the blood trail.

"Thank you, Timmy. It's like breadcrumbs... small, bright red breadcrumbs."

* * *

Ziva had never felt pain like this before in her life. Sure, she'd been wounded, beaten, tortured, but nothing like this. No, the pain her own body was currently putting itself through was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She grabbed the hand nearest to her- Gibbs'- and squeezed, letting out another scream. The peaceful, calm childbirth she'd wanted, she'd planned, had been disrupted by a psycho, intent on taking her baby once it was born. That alone pissed her off to no end, but there was nothing she could do except continue to go through labor. The first stage had been fairly quick, as had the second stage. She had no realization that she was transitioning, she realized nothing except the pain and the sound of Tim's voice, though they could hear the continuing sounds a struggle feet away. Tim glanced back at the door, worry for Tony filling his gaze, before he turned back to Ziva.

"She's beginning to crown, Ziver." She looked up at him, squeezing Gibbs' hand.

"She is?" She choked out, and Tim nodded, giving her a small smile, emotion filling his green eyes.

"Yeah, she is." He met her gaze. "Remember the classes, Ziver. Pant slowly, okay? Be gentle." She nodded, doing as told, laying her head back against Gibbs' shoulder and taking deep breaths. A whimper escaped her throat as she felt the head start to move out, and she forced herself to focus on her breath and Tim's gentle tone of voice. "That's a good girl, Ziver, keep going. That's good. Keep panting, that's my good girl."

"Tim, it hurts." She whimpered, closing her eyes, forcing herself to keep from pushing, though she desperately, _desperately_ wanted to.

"I know it does, Ziver, but you're doing great. Her head's almost out, just keep going, a little longer..." She kept panting, squeezing Gibbs' hand so tightly, she felt the bones begin to crack. "That's it, my girl, keep going. Keep panting, just like you're doing. That's my good girl."

Gibbs watched his two youngest, saw how Tim gently guided his baby's head from her mother's opening. He was gentle, tender, when he rested a hand on Ziva's sweat-soaked skin or the baby's head. It was at that point, that Gibbs realized that all their issues, all the things they'd gone through in the last nine months, all the fights and the doubt and the tears, had only served to show them both exactly what they needed: each other.

They belonged together, it had just taken the birth of their baby for them to see it.

"You're good, Ziver, relax for a bit."

"Is she out?" She asked, swallowing. Tim glanced up at her, a smile on his face.

"Her head's out, and she has a mass of dark curls. You want to feel?" Ziva glanced at Gibbs, and he helped her sit up; she reached down, allowing Tim to guide her hand towards their baby's head. A smile quickly crossed Ziva's features, and she met Tim's eyes. Just as she was about to say something, gunshots rang out, and Gibbs glanced out the door before turning back to his youngest.

"Go." Tim said, nodding towards the door. "Go on, Boss. I've got Ziva; I won't let anything happen to her or the baby." For once, the older man hesitated, but Tim's tone was firm. _"Go help Tony!"_ Gibbs pressed a kiss to Ziva's head, before getting up and going to the door. _"I can take care of Ziva, now go!"_

Once Gibbs was gone, Tim turned back to the Israeli beauty. She sat up, leaning over, a hand on her belly. "God, Tim, get her out!"

"I need you to_ focus_, Ziver!"

"I am_ trying_, Tim!" She snapped, groaning as another contraction hit.

"Breathe, Ziver, deep breaths, and then I want you to push, okay?" She nodded, doing as told. A gutteral, very primal scream escaped her throat as she felt first one shoulder begin to work its way out of her body. _"Ziva, stop, don't push right now!"_ She struggled to do as told, registering the feel of Tim's fingers slowly and gently easing the baby's shoulder from her body. Before he could say anything, her body took control again, and she pushed with the next contraction. Another scream escaped her throat as the other shoulder worked its way out, and after several minutes, they both looked up as more gunshots rang out.

She met his gaze, fear in her pain-filled eyes. "Tim-"

He glanced quickly over his shoulder, before turning back to her. "Don't focus out there, Ziva, focus on me, okay?" She nodded, but after a moment, he got up.

_"Tim! Where are you going?"_ She cried, but all he did was shut the door, keeping the chaos out of the room where their baby was being born. He returned to her, giving her a quick smile.

"Did you think I was going somewhere, Ziver?" She took a deep breath, returning his smile for a moment, before another contraction took hold.

"Tim!" He returned his attention to the task at hand, glancing up at her. _"I can't do this!"_

"_Yes you can, Ziver."_ She shook her head.

_"No, I can't, Tim!"_

_"Focus, Ziver! I need you to focus, okay?_ Focus on me, and our baby girl, and getting her out, _okay_?" She nodded. "Now come on, push." She did as told, squeezing her eyes shut, the sounds of the gunfire only minimal background noise compared to what was going on in the room. "_Push!"_ They both stopped, their attention diverted briefly by the continuous rounds of gunfire going on in the other part of the building Ziva could see that Tim was worried about Tony and Gibbs; she was also, but there was nothing they could do to help their team members now, except stay put. Tim turned back to her, worry in his green eyes. His gaze flicked briefly towards the door again, before he turned back to Ziva and the job at hand._ "Push, Ziva!"_

She did as told, screams piercing the air as gunshots rang out within the building.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: And the baby finally arrives... **

Tony looked around. The FBI had shown up halfway through the scuffle, guns blazing, shots ringing out. In the end, Daisy and her accomplices- several, that also worked at the various clinics, hospitals and centers- had been arrested. Fornell looked around, "What the hell did your team get into this time, Gibbs? Did you infiltrate a birth center for sport?"

Gibbs just chuckled and shook his head, glancing at Tony, who reached up and swiped at his lip. It had been split in the first scuffle, and the sight of the blood on his fingers brought back memories of Tim's fist slamming into him-

The senior agent took off running, and minutes later, he heard Gibbs' footsteps behind him. "Gibbs! DiNozzo!" But both men ignored Fornell, concern for their fellow team members winning out. When they both skidded to a stop in front of Ziva's door, Tony looked at his boss.

"It was open when I left-" He started. Gibbs nodded the same, and after a moment, grabbed the door and pushed it open. The image that met them stole their breath away-

Tim, lifting a screaming newborn from between his wife's legs and into his arms.

His baby. Ziva's baby.

_Their_ baby.

Ziva sat back against the bed, her gaze never leaving Tim or the baby he cradled in his embrace. The baby squirmed in her father's arms, loud, healthy cries piercing the air. Slick with blood and afterbirth, it didn't matter. She was the most beautiful infant Tim had ever laid eyes on. And she was his. He smiled, staring into his daughter's blue eyes. "Welcome to the world, little one. You made quite the entrance, yes you did."

Tony and Gibbs stood back in the doorway, listening as Tim talked softly to the infant in his arms, watching as he gently picked up a blanket and slowly, tenderly began cleaning her off. Ziva pushed herself back against the foot of the bed, gulping in deep breaths of air as she watched Tim and their daughter. A well of emotions bubbled within her chest, and she sighed, swallowing. Tim looked up at her, a smile on his face as he moved to settle next to her. "Ziver, say hello to your daughter." He whispered, laying the baby in her arms, against her bare chest. Her breath caught, as she stared down into the baby's bright blue eyes. A moment passed, as she registered Tim's words, and then she looked up at him.

"_Our_ daughter. Right? You... you are still not thinking of..." She couldn't bring herself to finish, but even if she wanted to, she couldn't, for Tim had laid a finger gently against her lips. He searched her eyes for several seconds, before leaning down and replacing his finger with his lips. As he broke the tender kiss, he whispered,

"No. Not anymore. Before, yes, I considered it, but... but not now. Not now that she's here, in our arms." He nudged his nose against hers, kissing her chastely before looking down at the baby in Ziva's embrace. She had a full head of dark brown curls, much like her mother did, and a small, upturned nose. Her eyes were a bright blue, but they would change as she got older. A moment passed, before Tim leaned down, brushing his lips against the baby's forehead. She squirmed in Ziva's arms, and gently, Ziva cradled her close, humming softly to her in Hebrew.

Slowly, Gibbs and Tony stepped into the room, catching Ziva's soft whispering,

"We have waited a long time to meet you, Bracha. Our little blessing."

"Bracha?" The pair looked up, wide-eyed, to see Tony and Gibbs a few feet from them. Ziva nodded, looking down at the baby girl.

"Yes. It's Hebrew, for blessing."

"Blessing?" Tony asked. Tim nodded, pressing a kiss to Ziva's sweat-soaked curls.

"Yes, because it took her birth for us both... to realize how how important we are to each other. She really is our blessing. She gave us the courage to see that." Ziva turned to meet his gaze, and after a moment, Tim leaned down, pressing another kiss to her lips. "I don't ever want to live my life without you, Ziver." He whispered, nudging his nose against hers. ZIva smiled softly, kissing him again. Eventually, she rested her forehead to his, taking deep breaths to slow the flips her heart was doing.

Gibbs turned at the sound of footsteps, to see Fornell and the others from the FBI in the doorway. After a moment, he turned, shooing them all out of the room. "When you want us, Tim, Ziver, we'll be out in the lobby." Neither were listening; Gibbs came over, pressing kisses to first Tim's, then Ziva's, and finally the baby's forehead. "I'm proud of both of you."

Once they were gone, Tim turned back to his family. He took a deep breath, the words ringing in his head.

Family.

_His family._

They were a family now. It wasn't just him and Ziva, they had a daughter; a beautiful little baby girl, who depended on them, who needed them to protect her and raise her and love her. A child who'd started life enutero as part of a deal, and ended, Tim realized, as the thing that brought her parents together.

He glanced at the open door, before getting up and going to it. From here, he could see the police and FBI working the scene, and after a moment, he softly shut the door. When he returned to Ziva, she had shifted the baby in her arms, and their daughter was nursing contentedly at her mother's breast. Her bright blue eyes watched her parents, drinking everything in. Slowly, Tim reached out, gently brushing the back of his finger against his daughter's cheek.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Bracha." He whispered, watching their child. Ziva nodded in silent agreement, gently brushing her fingers over her daughter's full head of dark curls. "Like your Mommy." She met his gaze, giving him a small smile.

"And like her Daddy." Ziva whispered, capturing his lips in a soft, chaste kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Ziva awoke to find the bed cold, and herself alone. She looked around; Tim was nowhere to be found. Ziva had since moved into Tim's apartment; Bracha's nursey was in the spare room, and it was cozy, if a little cramped for the small family, but Ziva found that she didn't want to be anywhere else. She quickly checked the time on the alarm clock.

Oh-Three-Hundred.

She sighed, and got up, wandering into the kitchen. It was there that she found Tim, sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a stack of papers. Hands on her back, she shuffled towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Tim, what are you doing up? It's oh-three-hundred. Bracha is asleep, for once, why are you up so early? You go out for a run?" She asked, as he glanced over his shoulder at her. He sighed, reaching up and taking her hand.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Ziver, I just... couldn't sleep." She took a seat in the chair beside his, watching him.

"Nightmare?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"No. Just... just thinking." He replied, taking a sip of his tea. She leaned close, to read what he was looking at. She paled, her heart dropping into her toes.

"T... Tim... is that the..." He nodded, and she looked up at him. Tears filled her dark eyes, and she shook her head. "You cannot... be serious about still going through with it. You promised me... you told me... when Bracha was born... that you wouldn't..." She choked on a sob. "And you... you are going to go through with it... Tim, _she is our daughter, you cannot... you cannot leave us like this..."_ But Tim laid a finger on her lips.

"Shh." He met her eyes, using his thumb to brush away her tears. "Hush, Ziver." He whispered, leaning close as he removed his finger from her lips.

"But-" She swallowed her words as Tim's lips crashed onto hers; he drank her in, tracing and searching every nook and cranny of her mouth with his tongue. He pulled her close, exploring her mouth deeper, as he held her face in his hands, running his tongue gently along hers. Eventually, he broke the kiss, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth. When he finally released her, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before getting up. Ziva watched him, fresh tears in her eyes as he poured another cup of tea for her. Her gaze followed him as he rummaged around in a drawer, before pulling something out and closing it. Then, he turned back to the table. "Tim, what are you doing?" She asked, unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

A moment passed, before he picked up the papers and went to the cabinet, grabbing a ceramic bowl. He returned to the table, taking a seat next to Ziva. He glanced at her, but didn't say anything, and it was then, as he lifted the stack of papers and held them over the bowl, that she realized what he held in his hand.

A lighter.

He flicked it open; the flame soon burst to life, glowing within the lighter Tim held. Ziva watched the flame dance, eyes transfixed. He gave her a soft smile, flicking the lighter closed and extinguishing the flame, before flicking it open again and bringing forth another flame. "I've been thinking," He whispered, meeting her gaze briefly before turning back to the papers. Tim continued to play with the lighter, flicking it open and closed, starting and extinguishing the flame with the flick of his wrist. He glanced at her, holding her gaze, the flame from the lighter the only light in the apartment.

"Yes, Tim?" She breathed, swallowing the lump in her throat. He was playing with her, she could see it, and as much as she loved it when he played with her, right now, all she wanted was for him to stop playing and be serious.

"That..." He turned back to the parental rights papers in his hands. A moment passed in silence, before he flicked the lighter open again and struck the flame, then turned to the papers in his hand and, using the lighter, lit the bottom right edge of the paperwork on fire. Once done, he shut the lighter and dropped the burning papers into the bowl. She held her breath, not wanting to believe what she was seeing, but knowing in her heart that it was really happening. Once done, he dropped the lighter on the table and turned to face Ziva.

She swallowed, licking her lips. "Tim?"

He took a seat beside her, reaching out to take her hands. As he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, he said, "I've been thinking, that the last thing we need to do is fight about staying or going." Ziva held her breath. "Especially_ who's_ staying or going."

Brown eyes met green, and she inhaled sharply, not sure if she should believe it. Swallowing her fear, she asked, "You... you truly mean it, Tim?" He nodded, but before he could say anything, Ziva had thrown her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. The chair they were in rocked back slightly before settling on all four feet, and after a moment, Tim shifted her so that Ziva sat on his lap, her arms loosely around his neck. When they came up for air, Ziva laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. Tim wrapped his arms tight around her waist, one hand resting on her belly.

Even though days had passed since Bracha had been born, Ziva still looked about six months along. Not that Tim minded. He told her often how beautiful she looked, since giving birth, and after a couple days of self-conscious doubt, she began to take Tim's compliments in stride. Now, as he wrapped his arms tight around her, she knew that they were in this for the long haul, strings and all. "I mean it, Ziver." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder. Ziva pulled away to look at him, dark eyes wide.

"What?"

"I mean it. I'm not going anywhere, Ziver."


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I may do little missing scenes or one-shots in the lives of Tim and Ziva's little family later on, but until then, this is the last chapter. **

**Thanks to Sazzita for reviewing 23. **

_Two Months Later_

Ziva looked up, to see Tim enter the kitchen, Bracha in his arms. He cradled the baby at his shoulder, gently running his fingers through her curls. Wiping her hands on a dish cloth, Ziva went to them, taking their little girl into her arm. "Look who woke up from her nap. Good afternoon, sweetie." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Tim's lips. As Tim poured a cup of tea for Ziva and a cup of coffee for himself, Ziva settled at the kitchen table. He set her tea in front of her and then headed back to their bedroom, whistling for Jethro, who bounded out when he heard Tim's voice.

Meanwhile, the baby had started to fuss, and Ziva, able to distinguish her daughter's cries and seperate them now, shifted the infant to her other shoulder as she pulled the strap of her tank top down. As the baby began to nurse contentedly, Tim came out of the bedroom, Jethro at his side. The dog was leashed, ready for a walk, but as soon as he saw Ziva and the baby, he moved to trot towards them. A smart tug on the leash and Tim's stern _'No,'_ told the dog to stay back, even though both Tim and Ziva knew the dog would do nothing to hurt the baby, he was just curious about the tiny human that had resided in Ziva's belly for the last nine months, and that had suddenly appeared when Tim and Ziva came home that day when their case and the birth of their baby had collided.

Ziva shot Tim a glare, before reaching out for the dog. The shepard glanced back at Tim, and then trotted towards Ziva when she whistled softly. "Honestly Timothy, he is just curious about her. He will not hurt her." Ziva said, as the dog leaned into Ziva's scratches and then rose slightly on his back legs to sniff at Bracha's feet, as she nursed contentedly at her mother's breast. "Jethro knows to protect her. Don't you Jet? Yes, you do?" Ziva cooed, scratching underneath the dog's chin. He panted before rising up and licking Ziva's face. As Tim pulled him down, she laughed, adjusting her grip on the baby.

"No, Jethro! You could have hurt Bracha!" Tim scolded, as Ziva quickly shifted their daughter to her other breast.

"Tim, she is fine. I am fine. I know you are protective, but she is okay. We are both okay." He sighed, going to her.

"I know. I just love you both so much, and I came so close to losing both of you, that-" She reached up, caressing his cheek.

"I know, Tim. Now go, enjoy your time with Jethro. Bracha and I will be here when you two get back." She kissed him quickly, wrinkling her nose in amusement, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to their daughter's head. "I love you." He grinned, kissing her once more before leading Jethro to the door.

"I love you." He replied, before closing the door softly behind them. Once he was gone, Ziva turned back to her daughter. She watched her, staring into her dark eyes; unfortunately she had Ziva's eyes, not the beautiful green of Tim's that Ziva had hoped for. But either way, she was beautiful. She had Tim's dimples when she tried to smile, and Ziva's cheekbones, as well as her mother's slightly upturned nose. Yes, their daughter was beautiful in every way, and with a head of dark curls, and soft olive skin that Ziva couldn't get enough of caressing. Every moment she could, she'd place kisses on her daughter's tiny hands, reminding herself how lucky she was to have both Tim and Bracha in her life.

* * *

"Timmy?" He turned, the box of pastries and coffee in his hands, to see Sarah standing a few feet from him. Quickly, Tim set the treats down and went to his sister, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey Sarah. This is such a surprise. What are you doing here?" He asked, giving his sister one hard squeeze before pulling away. She shrugged.

"My school is on break, so I figured I'd come down and visit with my older brother and the mother-to-be of his baby." She said, hands in her pockets. Something sparked in Tim's eyes, and after a moment, he picked up the pastries and drinks and headed out of the cafe, motioning for her to follow.

"Take Jet's leash, would you, Sar?" He asked, leading them back to the apartment. They walked in silence for several minutes, before finally reaching the apartment building. Just as they stepped up to the stairs leading to the second floor, Sarah grabbed her brother's arm.

"Timmy, what aren't you telling me?" Tim sighed, and then turned, causing Sarah to follow. As they headed upstairs, he glanced back at his sister, saying,

"Ziva already had the baby." Sarah stopped.

"What? When?" She cried, grabbing his coat sleeve. "Why didn't you say anything the last time I talked to you?"

"A couple months ago; in the middle of a murder investigation. In fact, Ziva was the killer's target. The woman was... planning on taking the baby once it was born, and disappearing to raise it by herself. She desperately wanted a child, and... felt like taking ours would make up for what she couldn't have."

"But it didn't happen, did it? I... I mean she... she doesn't have the baby..."

"No. No, she is... sitting comfortably in jail as we speak. And Ziva and Bracha are just fine." Sarah watched as he quickly unlocked the apartment door.

"Um... sorry... 'Bracha'?" She asked. Tim nodded, looking back at his sister.

"It's Hebrew, for 'blessing.'" He licked his lips, giving her a small smile. "Bracha is your niece, Sar." He watched his sister's mouth drop, and chuckled softly. "Come on in, I'll introduce you." He let Jethro head in first before following. The dog rushed to Ziva, who had laid the baby down for a nap after nursing her, and know knelt down unhooking Jethro's leash. "We're back. I picked up pastries and coffee," Tim said, setting the food on the kitchen table and going to Ziva, stealing a quick kiss. "Oh, and I seemed to have picked up a stray at the coffeeshop. She says I'm related to her." Tim joked, turning back to Sarah, who had shut the door and followed her brother into the kitchen.

"Sarah, it's wonderful to see you again!" Ziva said, going to her and wrapping the younger woman in a hug.

"You too, Ziva." Sarah replied, pulling away to look at the Israeli. "The last time I saw you, you had a belly, a growing belly." She caught sight of Tim burying his face in his hands as he shook his head, and Ziva chuckled.

"Yes, well, not anymore. Tim and I have a beautiful baby girl now. Would you like to meet her?" Sarah's eyes widened, and she stammered for several minutes, but by then, Ziva had disappeared into the nursery, and returned with their daughter curled against her shoulder. "Sarah, this is Bracha." Gently, Ziva shifted her daughter to cradle her, and Sarah couldn't hide the gasp as she stared into her niece's dark eyes.

"Oh Ziva, Tim, she's beautiful!"

"Would you like to hold her?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow. Sarah looked up at her brother's lover, eyes wide in surprise.

"You... you would let me hold her?" She whispered, touched. Ziva nodded.

"Everyone but Tony." Tim added as he leaned against the counter arms crossed. "Not that we don't trust him, it's just..." He thought a moment. "No, that's pretty much it." Ziva wrinkled her nose but nodded in agreement.

"We do not trust him with Bracha when she is so little, because Tony has a habit of being reckless, but that is just us. It is just Tim and I being protective." Ziva said, helping Sarah adjust her hold on the baby.

"She's so beautiful. How much did she weigh when she was born?" Sarah looked up at Ziva with curiosity in her eyes.

"Six pounds, seven ounces." Tim replied, opening the box and setting the pastries on a plate. Slowly, Sarah settled into a chair, watching her niece. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Ziva accepted the tea Tim had gotten her with a kiss and took a seat next to Sarah. She reached for a pastry, taking a bite. When she swallowed, she said,

"Tim delivered her." Sarah's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Tim delivered her? Timmy? My... problematic older brother delivered..."

"Our daughter, yes." Ziva said, chuckling as Tim shot daggers at Sarah's back before taking a seat beside Ziva. He draped an arm around her shoulders, sipping his coffee. "It was... kind of the only option we had at the time."

"Because of the serial killer? Timmy told me." Ziva nodded. "And you were all okay?"

"Other than having to go through labor and delivery, yes, we were okay." They lapsed into silence for several minutes, before the baby started to fuss. Ziva set her tea down and took her daughter back from Sarah, heading back to the nursery to put her down for a nap. Once she disappeared, Sarah turned her attention to her brother, who had yet to take his gaze away from the hall leading to the back bedrooms.

"Are you happy, Timmy?" It took a moment for Tim to bring his gaze back to his sister, but after a moment, he nodded.

"Yes, Sar. I'm very happy. Ziver and I... we've had our rough patches, from the moment Bracha was conceived, but... that's all behind us now. We have a beautiful baby girl, and we're going to raise her, and do everything we can to protect her. And... yes, before you ask, Sarah, I love her. I love Ziva very much. I don't think I could love anyone else the way I love her."

Sarah nodded. "Does she love you, Timmy?"

"With all my heart." The siblings turned, to see Ziva enter. She'd been listening in the darkened hallway, her heart jumping into her throat at the pure love in Tim's tone, and she blinked back tears. "I cannot imagine my life without Tim in it." She said, going to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. He reached up and took her hands, pressing kisses to her knuckles. Sarah watched the pair, and she couldn't resist.

"When's the wedding?" The pair shared a look that Sarah couldn't read, before Tim said,

"Actually, Sar, I don't think there's going to be a wedding, not right now anyway."

"Because of my niece?" She asked. Tim glanced at Ziva, licking his lips.

"Paritally because of Bracha, but also because as far as Ziver and I are concerned, we're already married." He watched his sister's brow furrow deep in confusion.

"I don't... wait, so you're... you're not legally married, right?" The two nodded. "Then how can you already be married? Unless there's something you aren't telling me.." Ziva glanced at Tim, before saying,

"We are not legally married. Not by a priest or a rabbi or in a church, but... Tim and I... well... we consider Bracha's conception and birth our marriage ceremony."

"I don't understand." Sarah whispered. "You either are or you aren't married. There's no ring on your finger, Ziva, so how can-"

"It doesn't matter if you don't understand, Sarah." Tim cut her off. "What matters is that we understand." He glanced at Ziva, giving her a small smile. "Let's just say... that from the moment Bracha was conceived, our marriage started." He leaned forward, taking his sister's hand. "I don't expect you to understand, Sar. But for us," He licked his lips, taking a deep breath. "Ziva and I don't need a marriage liscense and a pair of gold wedding rings to tell us we're married. We have each other, we have Bracha, and that's all we need. That's all we'll ever need." Sarah nodded.

"That's a shame, because I was... kind of hoping to be a bridesmaid." She pulled something from her bag and set it on the table. Tim's green eyes flicked to the small box, and after a moment, he reached out, picking it up.

"Sarah, is this what I think it is?" She nodded.

"Penelope's engagement ring. She gave it to me yesterday when I stopped by to see her. Told me to give it to you so you could slip it onto the finger of the woman you love. Might as well tell her it's a pointless gesture." Ziva watched as Tim gently popped the lid. The beautiful white gold band with the simple pearl and diamond design on top took Ziva's breath away.

"It is beautiful, Sarah." She whispered, taking the ring from Tim.

"But you won't wear it, so it's pointless." A moment passed, before Ziva pulled away and set the box down. Then, she removed her Star of David necklace and took the ring from the box, sliding it onto the gold chain before clasping it back around her neck. Once she was done, she centered it and turned to the younger woman.

"Just because I will not wear it on my finger does not mean I will not wear it at all, Sarah." Ziva replied, laying a hand over it. "I will keep it here, on the chain with my Star, so that it is close to my heart." She went to Sarah, meeting her gaze. "Where it is safer, if that is all right with you." Sarah searched the older woman's eyes, before glancing at her brother, and returning her attention to Ziva. A moment passed, before she nodded.

"Yes. It's all right with me." Then she stood, wrapping Ziva in a hug. "So are we sisters-in-law now?" She asked. Tim chuckled softly, as Ziva gently took Sarah's chin in her hand.

"Of course. We have been sisters-in-law the moment Tim and I conceived." She giggled, wrapping Sarah in her arms again.

"Thank you, Ziva, for loving my brother. He's lucky to have you." Sarah whispered. Ziva held tight to the younger woman, her eyes going to Tim as he moved to put the dishes in the sink.

"I am the lucky one, Sarah. Tim gave me Bracha; he gave me a family and a home. And the only thing I have ever truly wanted: love. He has given it all to me, and I could not ask for anything more." She glanced at Tim, a wicked smile on her face, before she whispered loudly enough for him to hear, "Except, for maybe more children."

The sound of plates shattering woke the baby, and Tim turned to the two as they pulled apart. "_Ziva!_ Wait until Bracha's _at least_ a year old!" He glared at the women before rushing off to comfort his daughter. Ziva laughed, leading Sarah to the nursery. Once there, she leaned against the doorway, watching the man she considered her husband comfort their daughter.

So their perfect plan hadn't gone as smoothly as they'd hoped. Friendship had turned into love, strings had attached themselves, and the baby they'd created to give _her_ a family had ended up showing them _both_ that the family they'd always wanted was right in front of them all along. They'd hit bumps, faced a serial killer, and argued over parental rights, but in the end, the only thing that truly mattered was right in front of them; the beautiful baby girl with the dark curls and dark eyes.

Sarah kissed all three of them goodbye before leaving. When Tim had told her of Ziva's convoluted plan nearly eleven months ago, she'd wished them well but secretly expected the whole thing to implode. But now that the baby was born, now that Tim and Ziva were settled comfortably- as comfortably as they could get with a two-month-old baby- into parenthood, she began to see _why_ Tim had agreed. It had provided the one thing Tim had wanted since they were kids: a loving family. And Ziva and Bracha could provide him with that, just as he and their daughter could give Ziva the home she'd always longed for.

She chuckled as she left the apartment, thinking of Tim's words that long ago day: _Have a baby together, no strings attached._

No strings, yeah,_ right_.


End file.
